Le gagnant remporte tout
by ilianakate
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 4, Épisode 16-17 : Kate décide de faire partager sa passion des voitures à Castle, mais elle a également une autre idée derrière la tête qui devrait ravir son partenaire...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici ce qui au départ ne devait être qu'un OS, mais parti comme c'est, je vais en faire une bébé-fic. L'épisode double de la saison 4 m'a beaucoup inspirée, et en voici un aperçu. **

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, cela ne pourra que m'aider à améliorer mon écriture. **

**Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire. Le seul salaire qui m'est octroyé, ce sont les messages que vous me laisser! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Le gagnant remporte tout**

J'adorais l'ambiance qu'il y avait sur les circuits de course. Tout y était plus intense, c'était comme si je pénétrais dans un autre monde. Même l'odeur de kérosène me donnait envie de sourire. Je me souvenais de la première fois que papa m'avait emmenée assister à une course. Ce n'était pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, même pas une course professionnelle, mais la petite fille que j'étais avait été immédiatement fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Et ma passion pour les voitures ne s'était jamais amoindrie. Petite, j'adorais passer des heures à écouter papa me parler des voitures, m'apprenant à reconnaître le modèle d'une voiture rien qu'au son de son moteur. Et adolescente, j'avais voulu passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. J'avais voulu conduire moi-même. Expérimenter cette montée d'adrénaline dont les pilotes parlaient tous, cet état de transe dans lequel tu entrais lorsque tu étais au volant d'un de ces bolides.

Papa n'avait tout d'abord rien voulu entendre, mais il s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Surtout parce que maman lui avait fait remarqué qu'il valait mieux que je m'adonne à cette passion avec lui plutôt qu'avec une bande de jeunes têtes brûlées. L'idée l'avait tellement effrayée qu'il avait aussitôt accepté et m'avait inscrite dans un club. C'était un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'adolescente, et je savais que papa chérissait tout autant ces instants de complicité. La moto était venue remplacée les voitures dans mon cœur, mais j'aimais encore me rendre sur un circuit de temps en temps pour brûler de la gomme. Il faut dire qu'il était difficile de piloter une voiture de course en dehors d'un circuit, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une moto. Je ne pilotais plus autant que je le désirais, préférant prendre ma moto lorsque j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, mais j'étais toujours membre de mon club, et pouvais donc m'y rendre quand bon me semblait.

Assise à mon bureau, finissant de taper mon rapport, je songeais à la surprise qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Castle lorsqu'il m'avait entendu vanter les mérites de la GTO de Tracy. C'était incroyable comme j'arrivais encore à le surprendre après toutes ces années. Mais c'était rassurant d'une certaine façon, parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas se lasser, décidant qu'il avait fait le tour de la question et passer à autre chose. Découvrir l'existence de Sophia m'avait fait douter, d'autant qu'il était clair que leur séparation était du fait de Rick. Et la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée en la quittant, elle la lui avait fait payée au centuple. Mais j'avais également compris qu'aux yeux de Castle, j'étais irremplaçable. Ne m'avait-il pas dit que déjà avec Derrick Storm, c'était moi qu'il cherchait ? C'était assez flatteur de savoir que je représentais son absolu féminin. Même si c'était angoissant. Il m'idolâtrait tellement que je ne pouvais que le décevoir.

Mais je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je devais arrêter d'imaginer le pire et croire que pour une fois dans ma vie, une chose pouvait bien se dérouler. Et s'il y avait une chance que cela puisse se produire, je devais la saisir. Castle le méritait. Il avait été bien plus patient que je ne le méritais, et il était temps que je lui donne plus que de vague espoir. Et quoi de mieux que de lui faire découvrir cette facette de ma personnalité que personne en dehors de mon père ne connaissait. Même Josh n'était pas au courant de mon amour pour les courses de voiture. Notre passion de la moto nous avait beaucoup rapprochés, mais cela était resté très superficiel. Mais Rick méritait que je m'ouvre totalement à lui, comme lui-même le faisait avec moi. Nous étions vendredi, et je n'étais pas d'astreinte ce week-end, donc je pouvais me permettre de quitter la ville. Mais oserais-je inviter Castle à m'accompagner ? Comme s'il avait compris que je pensais à lui, il faisait son apparition, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Alexis est rassurée ? » l'interrogeais-je alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

« Oui. Elle est contente que cette enquête soit terminée et est impatiente que je rentre à la maison. Probablement pour me faire subir un nouvel interrogatoire. Je trouve qu'elle fréquente un peu trop Lanie à mon goût » soupirait-il en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher de se poser des questions. Pas après ce qu'elle a entendu. » grimaçais-je en me rappelant de ce que j'avais crié dans la morgue.

« Quand je disais que ce stage n'était pas une bonne idée ! Elle en apprend bien plus que ce qu'elle devrait ! » grognait-il en affichant une moue boudeuse qui me faisait sourire.

« Rentrez le plus tard possible, elle sera couchée comme ça ! » lui proposais-je, sachant qu'Alexis ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

« Sûrement pas. Elle a trop de questions. Elle doit être assise sur le sofa, m'attendant de pieds ferme, épaulée par mère » soupirait-il en se massant les tempes d'un air désespéré.

« Alors faites comme moi. Quitter la ville pour le week-end » lançais-je d'un ton nonchalant.

Pas tout à fait une proposition, mais je lui tendais la perche pour s'inviter de lui-même.

« C'est une proposition Kate ? » s'enquérait-il en tournant la tête vers moi, ancrant son regard au mien.

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous détendre nous ferait le plus grand bien, et il y a un endroit qui me tient à cœur que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir » déclarais-je avant de changer d'avis.

Le cœur battant, j'attendais sa réaction. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise, il restait là à me fixer, et je commençais à désespérer d'avoir une réponse lorsqu'une lueur incandescente irradiait son regard, et qu'un immense sourire adoucissait les traits de son visage. Me mordillant la lèvre, je me retenais de me jeter à son cou. Cet homme avait l'incroyable pouvoir de me faire perdre toute rationalité, et avec lui je redevenais l'adolescente intrépide et fonceuse que j'avais été, et je devais admettre que j'adorais ça.

« Je dois avoir peur ? » me taquinait-il sans se départir de son sourire tout en se penchant vers moi, frôlant ma cuisse de la sienne.

« Tout dépend de vos intentions Castle… » soufflais-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin qui le faisait déglutir difficilement.

« Mais je suis à vos ordres Miss Beckett… » répliquait-il en se penchant un peu plus.

Perdue dans un monde où plus rien d'autre que cet homme n'existait à mes yeux, je me passais la langue sur les lèvres, le dévorant du regard. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas céder plus tôt à la force d'attraction qui m'attirait vers cet homme merveilleux ? Comment avais-je pu m'emmurer à ce point que j'avais nié l'évidence ? Mais Castle, par sa patience et son soutien indéfectible, avait fait tomber mes murs un par un. Bien sûr, mes barrières intimes n'étaient pas toutes à terre, mais il en avait suffisamment détruites pour que je me sente prête à faire un pas dans la bonne direction. Et avec lui de préférence. En fait seulement avec lui.

« J'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez Castle… » murmurais-je en lui souriant d'un air coquin.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne que ce week-end serait aussi l'occasion de faire avancer notre relation, et pourquoi pas d'en poser les fondements, ou du moins de les consolidés, puisque si j'étais objective, nous battissions les bases de notre histoire depuis notre rencontre. Je souriais à cette idée et observais mon partenaire qui trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise.

« Tant que je m'y engage à tes côtés Kate, je veux bien traverser l'Enfer » m'assurait-il en m'adressant ce tendre sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi.

« Alors allons-y avant qu'une nouvelle enquête ne nous tombe dessus, nous coinçant ici pour le week-end ! » déclarais-je en fermant le dossier que je venais de finir de compléter.

Je souriais doucement en sentant ma veste se poser sur mes épaules et la chaleur des mains de Castle à travers l'étoffe de mes vêtements. Un frémissement me traversait lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la peau soyeuse de mon cou, et je fermais les yeux, savourant la proximité de nos corps. Le claquement d'une porte et les vociférations d'un prévenu me rappelaient où nous nous trouvions, et je me dégageais doucement de l'emprise de mon partenaire. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de me laisser aller.

« Je vais quand même devoir passer chez moi… » soupirait Castle alors que nous pénétrions dans l'ascenseur, rompant ainsi le silence complice qui s'était installé entre nous.

« Pourquoi ? » m'enquérais-je distraitement en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Pour prendre des affaires. Alexis va en profiter pour me cuisiner à feux doux… » Grommelait-il avec une moue dépitée qui m'arrachait un sourire.

« Passons d'abord chez moi. Je prends mes affaires et ensuite nous allons chez vous. Ma présence dissuadera peut-être Alexis de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité » lui proposais-je alors que les portes s'ouvraient permettant au dernier occupant de la cabine de sortir.

Alors que la cabine poursuivait sa descente, il se tournait vers moi, me fixant de son regard lumineux, un sourire aux lèvres, et lentement, il s'avançait vers moi. J'esquivais un mouvement de recul, mais me rappelant du but de ce week-end, je restais où j'étais, le défiant d'aller au bout de son geste. Son sourire s'accentuait, et il s'approchait si près que mes seins touchaient son torse au rythme de ma respiration saccadée, et je me mordais la lèvre pour retenir le soupir de désir qui manquait s'échapper de ma gorge.

« Tu sais que tu es extraordinaire ? » me demandait-il en me caressant la joue du revers de la main.

« Si tu continues à me le dire, je vais finir par y croire… » murmurais-je en penchant légèrement la tête pour accentuer le doux contact qui m'électrisait.

« Alors je vais continuer de te le dire encore et encore, parce que je veux que tu en sois convaincue » rétorquait-il en posant son front contre le mien, mêlant nos souffles.

Mais alors que j'allais succombée et l'embrasser, le ding retentissait, nous tirant de notre bulle de béatitude. Fermant les yeux, je prenais une profonde inspiration et rouvrais les yeux au moment où Rick me faisait un baiser esquimau. Je souriais, attendrie par ses manières. Quel gamin il faisait, mais c'était exactement ce qui m'avait tant fait craquer chez lui. Mais il était tellement plus que ça, et j'aimais chacune des facettes de sa personnalité riche et attachante. Et il était plus que temps que je le lui montre avant qu'une autre bimbo ne lui mette le grappin dessus. Me redressant, je posais mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes, et souriant tout contre son visage, je m'écartais et sortais de l'ascenseur en souriant fièrement. Après quelques minutes de flottement, je l'entendais accourir derrière moi, et je me retenais de rire en imaginant sa tête.

« Si nous nous dépêchons, nous arriverons à destination dans la nuit » déclarais-je en ouvrant les portes de ma Crown Victoria.

« Fais diversion auprès de mère et d'Alexis pendant que je fais mon sac. Que dois-je emporter au fait ? » approuvait-il en grimpant avec entrain dans la voiture.

« Des jeans feront très bien l'affaire. » souriais-je en me mordillant la lèvre, imaginant le derrière de mon partenaire moulé dans un jean.

Rick acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête, me scrutant comme il le faisait si souvent. Mais son regard insistant sur moi ne me dérangeait plus. Au contraire, j'aimais être l'unique objet de son attention, savoir qu'il était tout entier concentré sur moi. Sa présence à mes côtés me paraissait si naturelle, que j'étais toujours surprise lorsque de retour chez moi, je me retrouvais seule dans mon appartement. Et je ne voulais plus être seule, surtout pas alors que je savais que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour que Rick ne me quitte plus jamais. Et je savais que même si je n'avais pas encore vaincu mes peurs, celle-ci ne devait plus m'empêcher de profiter de ma vie. Si l'existence de Sophia m'avait appris une chose, c'était que je n'étais pas à l'abri de voir un des nombreux fantômes du passé sentimental de mon écrivain ressurgir et risquer de le détourner de moi. Castle avait eu beau m'assurer qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle, j'avais lu le contraire dans ses yeux.

Et ça m'avait fait l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. J'avais déjà connu ça avec Kyra, mais là, c'était autre chose. Sophia avait suffisamment comptée pour lui pour qu'il créer un personnage autour d'elle. Et la revoir l'avait rendu plus nostalgique qu'avec Kyra. Je pense que même s'il avait flirter avec Kyra, la revoir lui avait prendre conscience que même s'il éprouverait toujours de la tendresse pour elle, rompre avait été une bonne chose. Alors qu'avec Sophia, la rupture avait été plus floue, et certaines choses étaient restées en suspend entre eux. Un frisson me traversait en imaginant ce qu'il serait arriver si Sophia n'avait pas été la taupe, si ce n'était pas elle qui était derrière Pandora. Mais je me reprenais immédiatement. Même si elle n'avait pas trahie son pays et la confiance de Castle, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Parce que si Castle avait semblé heureux de la revoir, elle avait visiblement perdue au jeu de la comparaison. Et j'en étais sortie victorieuse. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça.

Et il était temps que je m'assure que plus aucune femme ne viendra menacer ma place dans la vie de mon partenaire. Il était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. J'avais appris à lui confier ma vie sans hésiter, et progressivement, même si plus difficilement, j'avais appris à lui confier mon cœur. Et il s'était révéler un gardien sans pareil. Même si parfois il avait heurté mes sentiments, il avait plus souvent qu'à son tour fait naître des sentiments que je pensais morts à jamais en moi, me ramenant progressivement à la vie. Il m'avait rendu le sourire et un futur en entrant dans ma vie, et je devais à présent lui faire savoir que j'étais prête à marcher à ses côtés vers cet avenir aux couleurs riches et chatoyantes dont il me peignait le tableau. Je savais que la vie à ses côtés ne serait pas rose bonbon, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Notre vie commune serait à la hauteur de notre partenariat. Explosive, passionnée, fusionnelle, vivante.

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller un beau jour avec le regret de ce qui aurait pu être. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir un jour mon journal et découvrir que Castle s'était marié, et avait fondé une famille avec une autre que moi. Castle était mon « one and done » et il ne tenait qu'à moi de le lui faire savoir. La balle était dans mon camp, et comme au poker, il était temps que je fasse tapis et que je rafle la mise. Et savoir que Rick était le grand prix me motivait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous aussi largement ? » m'interrogeais soudain Castle, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Je pensais à notre week-end » lui révélais-je sans trop entrer dans les détails.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que l'idée de le passer en ta compagnie m'enchante également » approuvait-il en souriant niaisement.

Avec amusement, je constatais qu'il passait du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais je savais que cela prendrait quelque temps avant que nous nous habituions à ce changement dans notre relation. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Ce ne serait sûrement pas ce qui nous poserait le plus de problème. Secouant la tête d'amusement, je profitais de ce qu'une place libre me tendait les bras au pied de l'immeuble de Rick pour me garer et sortir de la voiture en même temps que mon partenaire. Dans un synchronisme parfait, nos portières claquèrent dans un bel ensemble, et nous échangions un sourire complice, comme si nous partagions un secret connu de nous seul. Ce qui était un peu le cas. J'avais bien conscience que parfois les gars se sentaient exclus de nos échanges, comme si nous entrions dans un monde dont nous leur interdisions l'accès.

« Prête à affronter les femmes de ma vie ? » s'enquérait Castle me faisant réaliser que nous étions arrivés devant la porte du loft.

Décidément, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de rêvasser, j'allais finir par m'attirer des ennuis. A moins que je ne laisse Castle conduire. Ca pourrait être amusant, juste pour voir sa tête, moi qui refusait toujours de lui laisser le volant.

« Que n'affronterais-je pas pour toi Rick » lui souriais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas ce à quoi ce changement de comportement est du, mais je ne vais définitivement pas m'en plaindre ! » remarquait-il en secouant doucement la tête, vaguement incrédule.

« Même si je décide d'avance doucement ? » l'interrogeais-je légèrement incertaine.

« Avancer doucement est toujours mieux que de faire du surplace Kate. Nous irons au rythme qui te conviendra » me rassurait-il en pressant doucement ma main entre les siennes.

« Et si je décide qu'il est temps de transformer l'essai et de marquer un home run ? » voulais-je savoir en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Alors tu me verra plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre la team Beckett ! » rigolait-il alors que son regard s'illuminait de désir et d'amour.

« Il te faudra passer des essais pour ça ! » le taquinais-je en m'approchant de lui jusqu'à coller nos corps.

« Je suis tout à toi Kate, c'est quand tu veux ! » m'assurait-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille, me collant un peu plus à lui.

« Allons chercher tes affaires, nous poursuivrons cette discussion sur la route » décidais-je, sachant que nous ne pouvions pas céder à nos envies sur le palier de son appartement.

Le sourire entendu que m'adressait Rick me faisait froncer les sourcils. Comme s'il s'attendait déjà à ce que je mette un terme à notre échange de cette façon. Redressant la tête d'un air provoquant, je lui lançais mon regard le plus coquin, et sans le quitter des yeux, j'approchais mon visage du sien. Avec satisfaction, je vis ses iris se dilatées et ses narines frémirent. Et avec une lenteur délibérée, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. A peine un frôlement, avant de rompre le contact. Il grogna de mécontentement et tenta de s'emparer de mes lèvres, mais je le stoppais en posant mes doigts sur sa bouche si tentante.

« Je ne vais pas faire marche arrière Rick. Mais je refuse de commencer quelque chose que nous ne pourrons pas terminer. Nous sommes suffisamment frustrés comme ça » soupirais-je, admettant ouvertement que j'avais moi aussi atteint les limites de ma patience.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il opinait du chef et ouvrait la porte de son appartement, m'invitant galamment à l'y précéder. Je le remerciais d'un sourire et pénétrais dans cet appartement que j'avais appris à bien connaître, et où je me sentais comme chez moi.

« Ah papa ! Enfin te voilà, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre cette discussion à propos de cette femme mysté… » retentissait la voix d'Alexis.

Dans un ensemble parfait, Rick et moi nous tournions vers la cuisine de laquelle émergeait l'adolescente. Son regard passait de son père à moi, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. J'avais eu raison en disant que ma présence la dissuaderait de poser des questions, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Bonsoir Alexis. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'enlève ton père pour le week-end » déclarais-je donc sans préambule avant de faire signe à Rick d'aller faire son sac.

« Euh non, pas du tout, mais où allez-vous ? » s'étonnait l'adolescente en reprenant contenance.

« Au nord-ouest de l'état. Il y a un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement que j'aimerais faire visiter à ton père » lui révélais-je en la suivant dans le living.

« Et est-ce que… ? » commençait-elle avant de s'interrompre, n'osant pas me poser une telle question.

« Disons que nous sommes en cours de négociation, et que ce week-end loin du quotidien devrait nous aider à mettre au point les termes de nos relations futures » souriais-je, espérant que tout se passerait bien.

« J'en suis heureuse, et j'espère que ces négociations seront concluantes» répliquait Alexis en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je l'espère Alexis. Et je t'assure que je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir fait souffrir ton père. J'ai conscience de ne pas mériter un homme comme lui, mais… » soufflais-je en baissant les yeux, incapable brusquement d'affronter le regard de cette adolescente.

« Vous êtes la femme qu'il lui faut Kate. Vous le rendez plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu l'être. Du moins lorsqu'il est à vos côtés. Mais dès que vous disparaissez du paysage, toute sa joie de vivre s'envole. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne plus le laisser » me souriait-elle en pôsant sa main sur les miennes.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien et qu'il n'y aura plus de disputes, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferais en sorte de ne plus ériger de nouveaux murs entre nous, et que les anciens sont sur le point de s'écrouler » avouais-je en rougissant de ce que mes paroles impliquaient.

« Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour le moment » me souriait-elle chaleureusement avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Alexis, et si jamais quelque chose te gêne, ou bien si tu te sens délaissée, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. La dernière chose que je veuilles, c'est de me mettre entre ton père et toi » souriais-je à mon tour en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Merci Kate » acceptait-elle en s'écartant avant de me regarder, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard et un sourire espiègle jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Je connais cette expression, et généralement, elle n'annonce rien de bon pour moi… » constatais-je en lançant un regard suspicieux à la jeune fille.

« Je me disais juste que j'allais finalement avec ce frère ou cette sœur que je désespérais d'avoir ! » s'exclamait-elle en riant doucement.

Estomaquée, j'écarquillais les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce que j'entendais. Mais je devais avouer que l'idée était loin d'être déplaisante. Des bébés Castle… Une autre discussion autour de ce thème me revenait en mémoire, et je souriais à ce souvenir. Si je n'avais pas été aussi bête, je tiendrais peut-être déjà mon premier enfant dans mes bras à l'heure actuelle. Mais je ne devais pas me focaliser sur ce qui aurait pu être et me concentrer sur ce qui serait. Et Alexis avait raison. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour le mettre en route ce petit ange. Même si avant ça, Rick et moi avions encore du chemin à parcourir. Mais une fois que nous aurions abattu les derniers obstacles à notre relation, nous pourrions envisager de fonder notre propre famille. Juste pas maintenant.

« Tu sais Alexis, nous sommes encore très loin d'en arriver là ! » bafouillais-je en secouant la tête, remerciant le ciel que Rick soit à l'étage.

« Je sais bien, je ne suis pas idiote, mais j'ose tout de même espérer que vous ne mettrez pas quatre autres années avant d'en arriver là ! » répliquait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le retour de Rick me dispensait de répondre, et je me levais avec empressement. Remarquant mon mouvement, Rick m'interrogeait du regard, et je lui faisais comprendre que tout allait bien. Pas la peine de lui dire ce sur quoi avait portée notre discussion, il risquerait de prendre le parti de sa fille.

« Nous y allons ? » m'interrogeait-il en trépignant comme un enfant impatient près de la porte d'entrée.

Amusée, j'échangeais un regard rieur avec Alexis avant de rejoindre mon partenaire, accompagnée de la jeune fille.

« Amusez-vous bien, et soyez sages ! » s'exclamait-elle en serrant son père dans ses bras avant d'ne faire de même avec moi.

« Je suis toujours sage ! » fanfaronnait Rick, me tirant un rire incrédule.

Lui lançant un regard moqueur, je me contentais de secouer la tête en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la voix. Sur un dernier au revoir joyeux à Alexis, il me guidait jusqu'aux ascenseurs, son sac dans une main et l'autre sur ma chute de reins.

« Je suis impatient de découvrir où tu as décidé de m'emmener pour notre premier week-end ensemble ! » souriait-il en s'adossant contre la paroi de la cabine.

« Tu verras bien lorsque nous serons arrivés sur place ! » m'amusais-je en avisant sa moue déconfite.

De retour dans la voiture, j'allumais le chauffage et enclenchais la radio dont je mettais le son au minimum. Le trajet serait long, et je voulais rester éveillée durant le voyage. Profitant de la circulation fluide à cette heure de la nuit, je m'engageais rapidement sur la voie rapide, souriant alors que le panneau indiquant que nous prenions la direction du Comté de Sschuyler. Curieuse, je jetais un regard à Castle, me demandant s'il avait noté ce détail, mais je constatais qu'il était trop occupé à me dévorer du regard pour faire attention à la route que l'empruntais. Souriante, songeant que je conserverais le lieu de notre destination secret plus longtemps que prévu, je reportais mon attention sur la route.

« Ok Rick, si tu veux que je reste éveillée, il va falloir me parler ! » déclarais-je alors que le silence s'installait entre nous.

« Et si je te lisais les premiers chapitres de mon dernier roman ? » m'interrogeait-il en sortant son portable de sa sacoche de protection.

« Shoot Ricky ! » souriais-je à pleine dent, ravie de la proposition.

Il riait doucement, et soudain sa voix chaude et veloutée s'élevait dans l'habitacle, et je me laissais emporter par les dernières aventures de nos alter égos de papier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Voici enfin le second chapitre de cette fic qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2 : **

Plus que 20 km et nous atteindrons enfin Watkins Glen. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des jours que j'avais pris le volant alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Heureusement, Rick n'avait cessé de me parler durant tout le trajet, me racontant ce qu'il comptait écrire pour la suite de son dernier roman. Je souriais en constatant qu'il évitait soigneusement de parler de la fameuse scène érotique que tous ses lecteurs attendaient avec impatience. Dès le départ, les relations entre Nikki et Jameson avaient été passionnelles et explosives, et il en était de même dans l'intimité. Et je ne doutais pas qu'il en serait de même pour nous, agrémenter de tendresse. Je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais goûté à l'amour physique entre les bras de Rick, je ne laisserais plus jamais un autre homme me toucher, de la même façon que j'étais persuadée qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait le rendre heureux et le combler sur tous les plans comme je pouvais le faire.

Ce n'était pas de la prétention de ma part. C'était tout simplement évident. Il suffisait de voir l'intensité de nos échanges, de prendre en compte cette connexion qui nous donnait une conscience accrue de la présence de l'autre, pour savoir que ce serait un véritable feu d'artifice des sens. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'il puisse me décevoir sur ce plan-là. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais si longtemps refusé de céder à mes envies. J'avais toujours refusé de devenir dépendante d'un homme, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je savais que je l'étais déjà bien trop de Rick. Mais justement. Puisque je l'étais déjà, autant allé au bout de notre histoire et voir jusqu'où celle-ci nous conduirait. J'avais dit à Rick que si je ne m'étais jamais mariée, c'était parce que je n'avais pas encore rencontrer mon "one and done". Mais ce n'était plus vrai. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir le film de mon futur se dérouler sous mes yeux, et aussi loin que je laissais mon imagination m'emporter, Rick était présent.

Et voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions à rouler en plein milieu de la nuit, sur une autoroute déserte. J'avais pris conscience que je ne voulais pas me réveiller un jour, seule dans mon lit, parce que j'avais été trop lâche pour faire face à mes sentiments, poussant l'homme que j'aimais dans les bras d'une autre, loin de ma vie. Ou bien, fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, et constater que malgré cet apparent bonheur, ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge parce que je n'étais pas mariée à la bonne personne, et que ce n'était pas ses enfants que j'avais élevés. Je savais ce que je voulais, et il était plus que temps que je me donne les moyens de l'obtenir. Et la certitude que Rick partageait mes sentiments et n'attendait plus que moi me donnait la force nécessaire pour sauter le pas. Ce week-end, Rick ferait connaissance avec la véritable Kate. Plus de masque, plus de faux fuyants. Je me livrerais à lui comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Avec personne.

Tournant la tête, je constatais que Rick s'était endormi, vaincu par la fatigue, et je décidais de le laisser dormir. Notre dernière enquête avait été éprouvante pour lui, et je le voulais au mieux de sa forme pour notre week-end. Me concentrant sur la route avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en imaginant tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer le temps de ce week-end si je jouais bien mes cartes, je constatais que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Watkins Glen. Furtivement, je me demandais si Rick était déjà venu ici. J'espérais vraiment que non. Mais même si c'était le cas, je lui ferais découvrir les lieux de l'intérieur, et ça j'étais certaine que c'était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté. Quant à moi, même si je n'y étais pas revenue depuis bien trop longtemps, j'adorais cet endroit et ce qu'il représentait. Me laissant emporter par une vague de souvenirs, je repensais à tous ces moments précieux que nous avions passés ici lorsque j'étais enfant. Maman avait hérité d'un petit cottage et nous venions chaque été ici.

J'adorais cette maison, et papa m'avait appris que maman me l'avait léguée. Pourtant, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas eu la force d'y revenir. Pas sans elle. Mais Rick m'avait permis de prendre conscience de ce que mon comportement avait de stupide. Je chérissais chaque souvenirs que j'avais de ma mère, refusant de l'oublier, et paradoxalement, je fuyais les endroits qui pouvaient le mieux me la rappeler. Venir ici m'avait demandé un gros effort, mais je savais que ce retour aux sources ne pouvait se faire qu'en présence de Rick. Au fur et à mesure que je m'engageais dans les rues désertes de ce paisible petit village qui ne prenait vie qu'au moment des courses de NASCAR, je retrouvais la joie de mon enfance, et la même excitation monta en moi. Bien sûr, en dehors de la saison, l'endroit était calme, et la seule distraction du coin était l'école de pilotage dans laquelle j'avais moi-même appris à tenir un volant, mais le village n'en conservait pas moins cette atmosphère particulière.

L'école était à présent dirigée par Andy qui avait succédé à son père. En souriant, je nous revoyais tout deux nous lançant des défis. Andy avait été mon meilleur ami d'enfance, et je me faisais une joie de le revoir après tout ce temps. Dire qu'il était marié et père de famille. Ça ne me rajeunissait vraiment pas. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que ma vie s'était arrêtée le jour où maman était morte, et que je n'avais fait que regarder les autres poursuivent la leur, restant en cale sèche sur le bord de la route. Mais Rick m'avait pris en stop et avait redonné un second souffle à mon existence, me rappelant que la vie avait également de bons côtés, même si parfois les mauvais prenaient tant de place qu'ils nous le faisaient oublier. Et j'allais renouer avec l'un de ces excellents côtés. En fait avec deux d'entre eux si tout se passait comme je l'espérais. Et alors que je stoppais devant la barrière blanche qui délimitait l'entrée de ma maison, je me tournais vers mon partenaire, et alors que je le regardais dormir, je me jurais de ne pas repartir à New-York avant de savoir où nous en étions tous les deux.

Me détachant à regret de son visage paisible, j'ouvrais ma portière et m'aventurais dans la douce fraîcheur nocturne et ouvrais le portail, souriant en entendant le léger grincement familier. Papa avait eu beau huilé copieusement les gonds de la petite barrière, rien n'y avait jamais fait. Mais j'aimais ce son. Chaque été, ce n'était qu'en l'entendant que j'avais l'impression que les vacances commençaient réellement. Ouvrant largement la barrière, je m'engouffrais de nouveau dans ma Crown Victoria et m'engageait sur le chemin de terre, me garant devant la maison. Eteignant le moteur, j'observais Rick qui continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux, la tête légèrement tournée vers moi, signe qu'il me parlait lorsqu'il avait céder au chant des Sirènes de Morphée. J'hésitais sur la marche à suivre, puis le laissais dormir pendant que je refermais la barrière et pénétrais dans la maison. Lentement, j'en faisais le tour, renouant avec les souvenirs heureux de mon enfance. Et au lieu de la souffrance que je m'étais attendue à éprouver je ne ressentais qu'un immense bien être.

En soupirant, je réalisais que j'avais eu tort de ne pas revenir ici plus tôt. Comment un lieu où j'avais été si heureuse aurait-il pu me faire souffrir ? A moins que ce ne soit ce long processus de guérison que j'avais entamé et dont Rick avec accéléré le processus qui me permettait aujourd'hui de savourer mon retour sur les lieux de mon bonheur enfuit. Peu m'importait dans le fond. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'à l'avenir, je viendrais plus souvent ici, et avec un peu de chance, Rick accepterait de délaisser les Hamptons pour me tenir compagnie. Qui sait, la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'Alexis nous accompagnerait. Je pourrais même lui faire découvrir les plaisirs des courses de voiture. Un léger rire m'échappait en imaginant la tête de Rick, mais comme ma mère avant moi, je saurais trouver les mots pour qu'il donne sa bénédiction. Attrapant nos sacs, je grimpais souplement les escaliers, et pénétrais dans les chambres, grimaçant à l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait. Posant nos valises près de la porte, j'ouvrais en grand les fenêtres afin de purifier l'air. Ensuite, je m'attelais à préparer les lits

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je redescendais et revenais à la voiture. Il était temps de réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant. Ouvrant la portière passager, je m'agenouillais auprès de Rick, et incapable de m'en empêcher tendais la main pour repousser la mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur les yeux. Il remua légèrement sous le contact et eut une moue adorable qui me donna envie de l'embrasser. Et je réalisais que je pouvais l'embrasser si j'en avais envie. Plus rien ne m'en empêchait. Doucement, je me redressais et me penchais au-dessus de lui. Me stoppant, je scrutais les traits apaisés de son visage, fascinée par la danse des rayons lunaires sur sa peau ambrée. Lentement, j'approchais mon visage du sien et posais enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un courant électrique me traversa, et je rouvrais les yeux, comme pour vérifier que Rick dormait toujours. Mais son souffle régulier contre mes lèvres me faisait sourire, et je recommençais à caresser ses lèvres des miennes, les butinant avant de mêler ma langue à cette danse au rythme hésitant.

Délicatement, je redessinais le contour de ses lèvres charnues et douces, et dans un soupir, il les entrouvrait lentement, me permettant de m'y faufiler. Là encore, nulle précipitation. L'ambiance était à la langueur et à la patience. Les yeux ouverts, j'attendais le moment où il émergerait de son sommeil pour participer activement, même si aussi profondément endormi qu'il le soit, il répondait à mon baiser. Pas aussi fougueusement qu'il l'aurait fait en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais ses lèvres bougeaient sous les miennes, et sa langue suivait les mouvements de la mienne. Je souriais de nouveau, et appuyais un peu plus mon baiser alors que je voyais enfin ses yeux papillonnés. Son air endormi me faisait de nouveau sourire, et sur un dernier baiser, je m'écartais légèrement de lui, le laissant se réveiller complétement.

« Hey ! » soufflais-je en me passant la langue sur les lèvres, souriant en y retrouvant ce goût qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Hey… » marmonnait-il en se redressant avant de souffler en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire « Nous sommes arrivés ? »

« Oui. Allez viens, tu seras mieux installé dans un bon lit ! » déclarais-je en le tirant par la main pour qu'il me suive.

« Ok » marmonnait-il en m'abandonnant sa main, me suivant en toute confiance.

Après avoir verrouiller la porte, nous grimpions les escaliers, et j'entraînais Rick dans la chambre que je lui avais préparé. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, je réalisais que Rick ne m'avait pas lâché la main, et qu'il ne semblait pas décider à le faire.

« Rick, lâche-moi, je ne vais pas m'enfuir par la fenêtre ! » rigolais-je en me libérant doucement, prolongeant le contact jusqu'au dernier moment.

« Promis ? » voulait-il savoir en me suivant du regard, comme pour s'assurer que je ne prenais pas la voie des airs.

« Castle ! » grondais-je en roulant des yeux avant de me détourner pour dissimuler mon sourire.

« Hey ! Je suis prudent c'est tout ! Je veux être sûr que ce n'est pas encore un rêve ! » se défendait-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

« Et tu fais souvent des rêves à propos de nous Ricky ? » le taquinais-je en ouvrant machinalement le lit pour lui.

« Tu n'as pas idée.. » soufflait-il en s'avançant doucement vers moi, le regard assombri par le désir.

Et je pouvais comprendre. Nous étions seuls, dans une chambre, avec personne pour venir nous déranger. Mon portable était éteint, et celui de Rick était en mode silencieux, et comme de toute façon, il était resté dans la voiture, aucun risque là non plus d'être dérangés. Un frémissement me traversa en sentant le corps de Rick venir se coller au mien, envahissant clairement mon espace. Avant je l'aurais rabroué sans état d'âme, le remettant efficacement à sa place, mais en cet instant précis, alors que son souffle chaud caressait le velouté de ma joue, je n'avais qu'une envie, l'attirer à moi et nous basculés sur ce lit qui nous tendait les bras.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de rêves… » murmurait-il en se penchant vers moi, caressant mon visage de sa joue « J'en ai fait un dans lequel tu profitais de mon sommeil pour me voler un baiser… »

« Qui te dis que c'était un rêve ? » répliquais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Dans ce cas, vous me devez un baiser mademoiselle Beckett » répliquait-il avec un lent sourire sensuel.

« Personne ne t'as jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? » lui demandais-je en posant mes mains sur son torse, le caressant doucement.

« Dans ce cas… » marmonnait-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Un frémissement de plaisir m'échappa lorsque ses grandes mains se posèrent dans le creux de mes reins, me plaquant contre lui, et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon visage. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir à nouveau goûter à la douceur de sa bouche, je faisais glisser mes mains sur ses épaules puis dans ses cheveux sur lesquels je tirais, l'obligeant à quitter mon visage. Dans un grondement, je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres, et un soupir de contentement m'échappait lorsque nos langues fusionnèrent de nouveau. C'était si bon. J'avais l'impression d'être exactement à ma place entre ses bras, resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son cou, je me pressais fougueusement contre lui, savourant enfin ce plaisir que je m'étais si longtemps interdit. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, le poids de Rick m'enfonçant délicieusement dans le matelas. Et pas une seule minute nos lèvres ne s'étaient quittées, comme si nous voulions rattrapés en un seul baiser toutes ces années de frustration.

Mon corps intimement pressé contre le sien, je ne pouvais plus rien ignoré de l'effet que je lui faisais, et pourtant, il n'esquissait aucun geste audacieux. Ses mains restaient sagement dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui comme si j'étais un objet précieux et fragile qu'il avait bien l'intention de chérir pour le restant de sa vie. Et je découvrais que j'aimais ça. Nous avions tout le temps pour faire l'amour, mais là, l'heure était à la découverte de l'autre. Nous faisions connaissance avec le corps de l'autre, apprenant ce qui le faisait réagir. Et même si les gémissements et les tremblements que nous partagions, comme s'ils passaient d'un corps à l'autre, faisant de nous une seule et même entité, révélant à l'autre l'ampleur de notre désir commun, nous ne brusquions pas les choses. Nous avions tout deux conscience que nous avions déjà franchi un grand pas, et que nous retrouver ici, dans les bras de l'autre tenait déjà du miracle. Alors blottie contre lui, je savourais simplement la douceur de ses baisers, me laissant doucement gagner par une délicieuse torpeur.

La chaleur du soleil su ma peau me fit doucement gémir, et je tentais de m'étirer avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand lorsque je constatais qu'un poids inhabituel entravait mes mouvements. Surprise, je baissais les yeux, et un sourire étirait mes lèvres en découvrant le visage ensommeillé de Rick posé sur ma poitrine, ses bras enserrant ma taille comme s'il avait craint que je ne profite de son sommeil pour m'enfuir. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentais de me souvenir du moment où je m'étais endormie, mais tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était de notre baiser, et du bien-être que je ressentais à être entre ses bras. Comme en cet instant. Délicatement, je redessinais amoureusement les contours de son visage, souriant lorsqu'il grogna de mécontentement, tournant la tête pour la pressée plus fermement contre mon sein gauche. Son étreinte se resserra autour de mon corps, et ses jambes s'emmêlèrent aux miennes, nous soudant l'un à l'autre. Dans un soupir de contentement, je reprenais la danse de mes doigts sur sa peau, m'aventurant sur son dos avant de me faufiler sous son T-shirt, savourant sa douceur et sa chaleur.

Sans cesser de sourire, je le regardais s'éveiller lentement. Il remua légèrement, et ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il posa un regard tout ensommeillé sur moi, et un lent sourire heureux étira ses lèvres.

« Bonjour… » marmonnait-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

« Bonjour ! » le saluais-je en souriant plus largement encore devant sa mine toute chiffonnée.

Me souriant paresseusement, il referma les yeux et se cala de nouveau contre moi, m'arrachant un rire plein de gaieté. Je me sentais euphorique, et j'ignorais si je devais attribuer mon état au fait d'être dans cette maison, ou bien à celui d'être enfin dans les bras de l'homme que mon cœur avait choisi. Peut-être un peu des deux. Tendrement, je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, riant en l'entendant émettre un son qui ressemblait fort à un ronronnement.

« Suis-je confortable ? » le taquinais-je en constatant qu'il ne semblait pas décider à quitter ce lit.

« Absolument. J'exige de dormir dans cette position chaque nuit du reste de nos vies ! » Déclara-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« Et si moi j'avais envie de me servir de toi comme oreiller ? » voulus-je savoir, mon cœur s'emballant à l'implication de ses mots.

« Une nuit sur deux ? » marchandait-il en me fixant d'un regard implorant, me faisant à nouveau rire.

Comment pouvais-je résister à sa moue boudeuse et à son regard de chien battu ? Mon rire se calmait en constatant qu'il me fixait avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de fascination. Le tout saupoudré d'une bonne dose d'amour. Comment avais-je pu douter de ses sentiments, leur nier toute crédibilité ? Et alors que je me penchais vers lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, reprenant le ballet hypnotique dont nous avions composés les premières mesures la nuit dernière, je me promettais de ne plus jamais être la cause de sa souffrance. A regret, je mettais un terme à notre échange, consciente que si nous continuions sur cette lancée, nous ne quitterions pas le lit de tout le week-end. Et aussi tentante que soit l'idée, je n'avais pas amené Rick jusqu'ici pour rester enfermer dans une chambre. Nous aurions le temps pour ça. Plus tard.

« Allez debout ! » déclarais-je en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte.

« Pas envie. Je vote pour te garder dans ce lit tout le week-end ! » protestait-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou, me tirant un gémissement de plaisir.

« Rick… nous devons y aller… » soupirais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière, incapable de ne pas l'encourager à poursuivre ses caresses.

« Pourquoi, nous sommes si bien tous les deux… » marmonna-t-il en suçotant la peau fine de mon cou, me faisant me cambrer contre lui.

« Parce que si nous restons ici, tu ne me verras jamais porter ma combinaison de cuir… » soufflais-je en faisant appel à toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas céder à l'appel de nos sens.

« Du cuir ? » réagissait-il instantanément, se surélevant au-dessus de moi.

Son regard étincelant de mille feux me scrutait, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si je me moquais de lui ou pas. J'aurais dû savoir que la perspective de me savoir uniquement vêtue de cuir le séduirait. Je secouais la tête, partagée entre l'amusement et le découragement. Les hommes étaient vraiment tous pareil.

« Tu as bien entendu.. » me contentais-je de répondre avec un sourire espiègle.

Profitant de ce qu'il était plongé dans ses fantasmes, je me levais d'un bond, riant lorsqu'il tentait de me rattraper. Dans un grognement dépité, il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, et s'allongeant sur le dos, croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur. Amusée par son attitude, j'hésitais à le rejoindre, mais je savais que si je faisais ça, nous ne quitterions définitivement pas cette chambre. Et je voulais vraiment l'emmener sur le circuit du Watkins Glen International. D'autant que je savais qu'il adorerait ça. Alors lui envoyant un baiser d'un geste provocant, je me précipitais dans ce qui aurait dû être ma chambre. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que Rick ne me laisserait pas dormir ailleurs qu'entre ses bras, même si notre nuit avait été relativement sage. Me sentant plus vivante que jamais, j'attrapais mon sac et me ruais dans la salle de bain dont je prenais soin de verrouiller la porte. Je ne pensais pas que Rick oserait venir me rejoindre sous la douche, même si ça ne me déplairait pas, mais comme pour la chambre et la tentation qu'elle représentait, je ne voulais pas courir le risque de me voir détourner de mon objectif.

Rapidement, je me douchais et après m'être séchée, je sortais la tenue que j'avais choisie pour l'occasion. Je savais d'avance quelle tête ferait Rick en m'apercevant dans cette tenue. Il ressemblerait à s'y méprendre au loup de Tex Avery. Cela ne faisait aucun doute songeais-je en jugeant du résultat dans le miroir en pied de ma salle de bain. Le pantalon en cuir blanc me moulait comme une seconde peau épousant parfaitement les courbes de mon corps. Quant à la veste, elle semblait avoir été cousue sur moi tant elle m'allait à la perfection. Les bandes violettes sur les côtés soulignaient la finesse de ma taille. Avec un sourire coquin, je laissais la fermeture éclair ouverte sur la naissance de ma poitrine. Offrant une vue appétissante à mon écrivain. Je laissais mes cheveux cascadés librement sur mes épaules, et après m'être légèrement maquillée, je sortais enfin de la pièce, me lançant à la recherche de mon partenaire, que je découvrais dans la cuisine, terminant de nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mon cœur s'emballa en découvrant sa tenue. Il portait un jean qui le moulait avantageusement, et je sentis mes doigts me picoter face au spectacle appétissant de son fessier ferme et attrayant. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard affamé sur lui, il se retourna, et je me mordais vivement les lèvres à la vue de son torse puissant emprisonné dans le coton blanc d'un simple T-shirt au manche trois-quarts. Heureusement pour moi que son corps ait été dissimulé sous ses éternels chemises, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu me contenir aussi longtemps. Il n'avait pas le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, et pourtant jamais corps d'homme n'avait éveillé en moi ce cocktail explosif de sensations. Surprise qu'il ne profite pas de mon examen approfondi pour me taquiner, je relevais les yeux sur son visage, et comprenais enfin la raison de son silence. Il était lui-même bien trop occupé à me dévorer du regard pour avoir remarqué que j'en avais fait autant. J'aurais presque juré voir de la bave couler le long de son menton.

D'une démarche volontairement plus chaloupée que celle que j'adoptais habituellement, je m'approchais de lui, me coulant tout contre son corps ferme, me faisant féline entre ses bras. Amusée par son immobilisme, j'en profitais pour laisser mes lèvres s'égarer sur la peau de son visage et de son cou. J'étais comme intoxiquée par sa saveur boisée et profitais pleinement de ce que je pouvais librement m'adonner à ce type de caresses. Le contact de ma bouche sur sa peau sembla le tirer de sa torpeur, et je soupirais de satisfaction lorsque ses bras se refermèrent comme un étau autour de ma taille fuselée. Dans un grognement animal, il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux, et inhala profondément, me faisant délicieusement frissonnée. Je sentais son corps, devenu aussi dur que du marbre frissonné violemment contre le mien, et je me mordillais la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement qui menaçait de révéler ma propre excitation. Le désir qu'il éveillait en moi prenait des allures de tempêtes tropicales, et je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure pour que je cède enfin à l'appel de nos sens.

« Je vois que ma tenue te plait… » soufflais-je contre son oreille, me pressant sensuellement contre lui.

« Tu n'as pas idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que d'autre profitent du spectacle… » grondait-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

« Jaloux ? » m'enquérais-je découvrant avec surprise que l'idée ne me déplaisait pas.

« Oui » répondait-il sans détour, posant son front contre le mien en me couvant de son regard de braise.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Rick. J'ai compris que tu étais celui que je voulais. Tous ces hommes dehors n'ont aucune chance de réussir à changer ça » le rassurais-je en lui caressant doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser de toute la force de mes sentiments.

Je frémissais en sentant sa main descendre le long de mon bras pour se poser sur ma hanche et remonter sur mon ventre puis sur ma poitrine. M'écartant légèrement, je baissais les yeux sur sa main posée entre mes deux seins, et éclatais de rire en le voyant remonter la fermeture éclair de ma veste.

« Juste pour être sûr » m'expliquait-il alors que je lui adressais un long regard moqueur avant d'ajouter une lueur coquine s'allumant dans ses yeux « mais soit sûre que ce soir je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à te débarrasser de cette tenue ! »

« Je retiens l'offre pour plus tard, mais en attendant en route ! » m'exclamais-je en riant toujours.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu m'emmènes ? » s'enquérait-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

« Dans un lieu où j'ai passé tous mes étés jusqu'à mes 17 ans… » lui apprenais-je, avec une certaine nostalgie.

« Racontes-moi Kate. Racontes moi l'histoire de cette maison » me demandait-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne en un geste de réconfort.

« Cette maison était à ma mère. Nous venions y passer nos vacances. C'était merveilleux. J'en ai hérité à sa mort, mais avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'y revenir » soufflais-je en quittant l'allée du cottage.

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? » voulait-il savoir en m'observant attentivement.

« Parce que tu m'as donné la force de renouer avec mon passé. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'en avais conservé que les mauvais souvenirs, et qu'il était temps que les heures heureuses reprennent le dessus. Et il m'a donc parut naturel de venir ici, et puis…. » expliquais-je en souriant doucement avant de m'interrompre en lui jetant un regard de biais alors que nous arrivions en vue de l'école de pilotage.

« Une école de pilotage ? C'est là que nous allons ? » s'exclama-t-il en trépignant d'impatience sur son siège, comme je le faisais enfant en sachant que nous venions ici.

« Oui. Mon père et moi passions autant de temps que possible ici. J'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur les voitures avec lui entre ces murs. Alors quand on a parlé voitures tous les deux, je me suis dit que ça devrait te plaire » souriais-je en me garant devant les lieux.

« C'est une idée géniale. Est-ce que nous pourrons piloter ? » s'enquérait-il en tournant un regard brillant d'espoir vers moi.

« Je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Andy devrait bien avoir deux voitures de disponibles pour que nous puissions courir l'un contre l'autre » riais-je en sortant souplement de la voiture.

« Une course… » soufflait-il rêveusement avant de s'enquérir malicieusement « Et quel en sera le prix ? »

« Mais toi bien sûr ! » rétorquais-je en riant devant sa mine boudeuse.

« Tu as l'air bien sûre de me battre ! » s'écriait-il en me rejoignant alors que j'atteignais les portes du bâtiment si familier.

« Je suis une vraie championne ! » lui assurais-je en redressant fièrement le menton.

« Quoi que dans ce cas je veux bien perdre… » murmurait-il en laissant son regard appréciateur me déshabiller ouvertement.

Retenant un sourire satisfait, je l'entraînais à travers les lieux, jusqu'à l'atelier où j'étais sûre de dénicher Andy malgré l'heure matinale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Je sentais le regard de Rick vrillé à ma chute de reins, et un sourire mutin aux lèvres, j'ondulais outrageusement des hanches devant lui, riant lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière mon dos. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il avait dû percuter l'établi que j'avais contourné en jouant habilement des hanches. Il marmonna dans ses moustaches, me faisant rire de plus belle sans pour autant me stopper dans mon élan. Maintenant que j'étais là, je me sentais envahir une puissante euphorie. L'impatience me gagnait à l'idée de brûler le bitume. Avec un sourire heureux, je laissais mon regard caresser la carlingue des voitures de Stock Car en attente de réparations avant la prochaine course. Andy était un des meilleurs mécaniciens que je connaisse, et en reprenant l'école de son père, il en avait également fait un garage, ce qui lui permettait de rester ouvert toute l'année, et plus uniquement pendant la saison.

« Andy ! » criais-je en le voyant la tête plongée dans le moteur d'une voiture.

Surpris par le son de ma voix, il se redressa si brusquement qu'il s'assomma à moitié au capot, et jura comme un charretier avant de se tourner vers moi. Une main se massant le crâne, il afficha un énorme sourire en me voyant approcher avant de poser rapidement ses outils pour me faire décoller du sol. Dans un éclat de rire, je m'accrochais à ses larges épaules, me laissant gagner par la joie de nos retrouvailles.

« Bon sang ma belle, j'ai bien cru que tu avais oublié le chemin pour venir ici ! » s'exclama-t-il en me reposant à terre, sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Non, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne me sentais pas le courage de revenir ici… » lui souriais-je tristement.

« Je comprends Kate, mais ça me fait rudement plaisir de te voir ! » déclara-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir ! » souriais-je en lui rendant son étreinte avant de me souvenir que nous n'étions pas seuls « Andy, laisses-moi te présenter un homme qui tient une place importante dans ma vie ! » lançais-je en me tournant vers Rick.

Saisissant sa main, je l'attirais près de moi alors qu'il me souriait tendrement. Sans lâchez sa main, je le poussais un peu en avant afin qu'il se trouve près de Andy qui le dévisageait avec un air mi-intrigué, mi-curieux, ce qui me faisait sourire. Je savais qu'Andy était fan des livres de Rick, et qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de le reconnaître.

« Andy, je te présente Rick, mon partenaire. Rick, voici Andy, mon meilleur ami d'enfance » les présentais-je en me retenant de rire lorsque les yeux d'Andy s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

« Vous êtes Richard Castle ? » s'étouffa-t-il en me lançant un regard de reproche.

« C'est bien moi ! » répondit Rick en lui tendant amicalement la main.

Gêné, Andy observa sa main pleine de cambouis qu'il essuya machinalement sur sa salopette de travail avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuses à Rick. Mais sans faire de manière, Rick attrapa la main de mon ami dans la sienne et la serra fermement, sans prêter attention aux tâches noires qui couvraient à présent la paume de sa main.

« J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites ! Vos derniers romans sont une pure merveille ! » déclara Andy avec un grand sourire en m'adressant un regard approbateur.

« Merci beaucoup, mais mes livres n'auraient pas autant de succès si je n'avais pas eu la chance d'être arrêté par Kate ! » rigola doucement Rick en m'adressant un regard tendrement complice.

« Kate a toujours eu une façon bien à elle de faire comprendre à un homme qu'il lui plaisait ! » approuva Andy en riant franchement.

« Je serais ravi que vous me racontiez quelques-uns des secrets de ma chère muse ! » s'exclama Rick avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

« Fais attention à ce que tu vas lui raconter Andy ! Je te rappel que je suis la gardienne de tes frasques d'adolescent, et que je me ferais une joie d'avoir une petite discussion avec Meg ! » le menaçais-je en adoptant mon expression la plus autoritaire.

« Désolé Rick, mais je crois que vous allez devoir vous trouver une autre source d'informations ! » rigola doucement Andy en levant les mains en gage de reddition.

« Pas de problèmes, je me renseignerais comme toujours directement à la source » souriait Rick avec un petit sourire en coin à mon intention.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi » remarquais-je en l'observant me demandant ce qu'il mijotait.

Il se contenta de me sourire largement avant de s'avancer vers la voiture sur laquelle Andy travaillait à notre arrivée. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'interrogeais sur ses intentions, mais en apercevant sa mine d'enfant réjoui devant le moteur de la voiture, je décidais de mettre mes interrogations de côté. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me torturer pour que je lui révèle tous mes secrets. Il ferait probablement ce qu'il avait toujours fait, me placer sous microscope et m'observer minutieusement. A la longue je m'y étais habituée, et je devais même reconnaître que j'aimais sentir son regard intense sur moi.

« C'est une Impala SS n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du moteur.

« Absolument. Son propriétaire m'a demandé de la préparer pour la prochaine course de NASCAR. Elle n'est pas tout à fait conforme aux normes en vigueur pour les courses, mais dès que j'aurais fini de lui faire un petit lifting, elle ronronnera gentiment sur la ligne de départ ! » sourit Andy, ravi de découvrir que Rick partageait sa passion des voitures.

« C'est une 96 non ? » voulut savoir Rick en penchant la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Tout à fait. Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître ! » approuva Andy, son sourire s'élargissant.

« J'ai fait des recherches pour un roman » expliqua Rick en haussant modestement les épaules avant de s'enquérir, les yeux brillants d'excitation « Elle possède toujours les options du 9C1 Police Package ? »

« Oui. Je vais devoir en supprimer quelques-unes afin d'alléger cette demoiselle, mais je pense que je conserverais le système de refroidissement du moteur ainsi que la suspension sport » expliqua Andy en lui montrant ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Vous devriez également conserver les disques plus larges qui améliorent le système de freinage » déclara Rick en suivant attentivement les explications d'Andy.

Adossée à une carcasse de voiture qui attendait sûrement qu'Andy exerce sa magie dessus, j'observais Rick évolué au sein de ce monde si cher à mon cœur. Et j'adorais ce que je voyais. Il avait l'air aussi à l'aise ici que dans une soirée mondaine. J'étais heureuse de constater que je ne m'étais pas trompée, et qu'il aimait ce week-end en ma compagnie. Nous avions une nouvelle passion commune, et je sentais que nous passerions beaucoup de temps dans les environs à l'avenir. Cette simple pensée, accrut mon sourire. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, Rick se redressa, et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il me sourit tendrement et s'avança vers moi, une étrange lueur au fond du regard. Comme s'il avait fait ça des milliers de fois, il m'enlaça tendrement et posa son front contre le mien.

« Merci de partager ça avec moi Kate » souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Contente que tu t'amuses. » répondis-je en fermant les yeux, savourant le moment.

« Tu veux rire ? Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'amuser ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un meccano géant à Noël ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, me faisant rire aux éclats.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en voiture» remarquais-je en rejetant la tête en arrière pour mieux voir son visage.

« Quel homme ne s'y connaît pas un minimum en voiture ? » s'enquit-il de façon rhétorique avant d'ajouter « Je voulais faire une enquête liée aux courses de Stock Car dans un Derrick Storm, et tu connais mon soucis du détails… »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? » m'étonnais-je trouvant que c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

« Je n'arrivais pas à en faire ce que je voulais, alors j'ai mis l'idée de côté pour plus tard… mais je crois que Nikki va bientôt porter du cuir… » m'apprit-il en me couvant d'un regard dévorant.

« Castle… » grondais-je en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas de cuir ! Et puis tu as raison. Les hommes n'ont déjà pas besoin de ça pour fantasmer sur toi, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! » gronda-t-il avec jalousie.

« Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu es jaloux ? » riais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam.

« Dites-moi Miss Beckett, vous ne m'aviez pas parlé d'une course ? » s'enquit-il, changeant habilement de sujet de conversation, faisant redoubler mes rires.

« Très bien monsieur le mauvais joueur, allons demander à Andy s'il aurait deux voitures de Stock Car pour nous » lançais-je en me dégageant de lui pour rejoindre Andy qui avait repris ses réparations.

« Alors les amoureux ! Finis de roucouler ? » nous taquina-t-il en nous voyant venir vers lui.

« La ferme Andy ! » grognais-je en roulant des yeux, me demandant si c'était une bonne idée finalement d'avoir présenté les deux hommes.

« Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à me faire rabrouer de la sorte ! » rigola Rick en retournant se pencher au-dessus du moteur de la Chevrolet.

« Oh non ! Elle me hurle comme ça dessus depuis l'enfance ! » se plaignit Andy en m'adressant un clin d'œil moqueur avant d'ajouter d'un ton confidentiel « mais ne lui dites pas que ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps, ça pourrait la vexée ! »

« Votre secret sera bien garder avec moi ! » approuva Rick avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Dites les garçons si je vous dérange je peux vous laisser ! » fis-je semblant de m'indigner en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

« Mais non ma belle, tu sais bien que j'adore te voir ici ! » protesta Andy avant de donner un coup de coude à Rick d'un geste complice.

« Mais oui Kate, on s'amuserait beaucoup moins si tu n'étais pas là ! » approuva-t-il en m'adressant un sourire radieux qui me fit littéralement fondre.

Je me contentais de rouler des yeux, secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré et m'approchais d'eux pour jeter un regard à ce moteur qui semblait tant les fascinés. J'observais la bête quelques instants et fronçais les sourcils en constant qu'Andy avait laissé les joints de culasse en caoutchouc.

« Tu ne vas pas mettre de Viton pour les culasses ? » l'interrogeais-je en continuant d'inspecter le moteur.

« Si, je les ai commandés, mais mon fournisseur était en rupture. Alors en attendant je laisse ceux en caoutchouc » soupira Andy sans relever les yeux.

« Du Viton ? » s'enquis Rick avec un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Le Viton est plus résistant que le caoutchouc » lui expliquais-je, constatant que malgré ses connaissances, j'en savais malgré tout plus que lui.

« Si tu le dis ! » s'amusa-t-il en replongeant le nez dans le moteur comme s'il cherchait un trésor.

« Dis-moi Andy… tu as des voitures en état de rouler dans ton garage où tu n'as que des épaves ? » m'enquis-je innocemment.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais piloter ? » sourit-il, pas dupe de ma fausse désinvolture.

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais fait tout ce chemin pour voir ta tête ! » approuvais-je en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une femme intéressée miss Beckett ! » rigola-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qui n'avait pas dû passer à la machine depuis… jamais.

« Uniquement par tes voitures Masen ! » rétorquais-je en souriant malicieusement avant de lui dire « Bon allez montres moi ces bolides ! »

« Pour le coup tu vas avoir du mal à t'en remettre. Ce sont de pures merveilles. J'ai passé des nuits entières à les retapées, au grand damne de Meg ! » m'annonça-t-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Intriguée par l'excitation qui perçait dans sa voix, j'échangeais un regard avec Rick qui paraissait tout aussi perplexe que moi. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il ouvrit, nous faisant pénétrer dans un second atelier, plus petit. Et je comprenais sans mal que ce devait être son atelier privé. Il alluma la lumière, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des deux bolides qui trônaient fièrement au centre de la pièce.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Rick en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Où as-tu trouvés des merveilles pareilles ? » soufflais-je en m'approchant pour caresser respectueusement la carlingue d'une des deux voitures.

« Tu sais à quel point Le Glen attire de jeunes fils à papa complètement décérébrés ? » me demanda-t-il en regardant fièrement les deux bolides.

« Oh oui ! Je me souviens encore de celui qui avait enroulé sa voiture autour de l'arbre de Chester ! » riais-je en me souvenant parfaitement de la scène.

« Et bien deux d'entre eux se sont fait une course sauvage d'un genre particulier sur la route du pont, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » poursuivit-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

« Un face à face ? » m'enquis-je, commençant à comprendre.

« A qui se dégonflerait le premier » renchérit Rick qui fixait une des deux voitures avec émerveillement.

« Oui. Sauf qu'aucun des deux n'a voulu renoncer et qu'ils ont tournés le volant trop tard. Et pour éviter que papa ne les engueules, ils m'ont vendus les voitures pour une misère et m'ont fait promettre de ne pas parler de la course à leur père ! » rigola-t-il en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait.

« Tes affaires doivent vraiment bien fonctionnées si tu as les moyens de garder ces deux bolides ! » constatais-je incapable de quitter cette voiture des yeux.

« Pas vraiment. Maintenant qu'elles sont réparées, je vais devoir les vendre. Mais je ne veux pas les vendre au premier petit con venu ! » soupira-t-il dépité.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le regard de Rick s'illuminé, et je me demandais ce qu'il lui prenait.

« Rick ? » l'appelais-je intriguée par son mutisme inhabituel.

« C'est avec ces petits bolides que nous allons faire notre course ? » demanda-t-il en relevant doucement la tête vers moi.

« Oui. Vous me rendriez service en fait. Comme ça je serais sûr qu'elles sont en état de rouler ! » s'amusa Andy alors que je le foudroyais du regard « Rentre tes griffes Kate, je plaisantais ! » s'amusa-t-il en reculant prudemment « Elles sont en parfait état de marche, je t'assure ! »

« Une chose est sûre, ces Dodge Viper SRT 10 sont sublimes ! » soufflais-je admirative.

« Je veux la Viper rouge ! » s'écria Rick en me suppliant du regard avant d'ajouter « Et puis la Viper dorée te ressemble ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » m'amusais-je, même si j'étais d'accord avec lui.

« Elle est racée, féline, élégante et classe. Comme toi ! » m'expliqua-t-il en posant une main caressante sur l'aile arrière de la voiture, me tirant un frisson de délice en imaginant sa main sur ma croupe.

« Tu as de la chance que je veuilles la Viper dorée ! » rigolais-je devant sa mine réjouie.

« Super ! Cette petite merveille et moi sommes faits pour nous entendre ! » souriait-il en couvant la Viper du regard, comme il le ferait d'une maîtresse.

« Allez les enfants ! Aidez-moi à mettre les voitures dans la remorque ! » rigolait Andy, amusé par nos échanges.

Sans plus attendre, Rick sauta au volant de la voiture qu'il avait choisi et fit vrombir le moteur, réveillant les 600 chevaux qui se dissimulait dans le moteur de ce V10. Avec dextérité, il manœuvra pour sortir du hangar et s'engagea sur les passerelles pour faire entrer la voiture dans la remorque.

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? » me demandait Andy en me fixant d'un air curieux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » m'étonnais-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Aussi fusionnel ? Aussi passionnel ? » m'expliquait-il avant d'ajouter « Vous êtes tellement sur la même longueur d'ondes que j'ai parfois eu l'impression que vous communiquiez par télépathie ! »

« Oh ! » soufflais-je en comprenant qu'il faisait référence à ce lien particulier qui nous liait Rick et moi « Oui, depuis le premier jour en fait, et ce lien s'est renforcé avec le temps » ajoutais-je en souriant doucement.

« En tout cas je l'aime bien. Et je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse ! » souriait-il en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture, m'invitant d'un geste à y pénétrer.

Avec une dextérité qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de mon partenaire, je rentrais la voiture dans la remorque, frissonnant en sentant les vibrations émises par le moteur se répercuter en moi, faisant battre mon cœur plus vite, comme si celui-ci tentait de se mettre au diapason de ce petit bolide qui ne demandait pas mieux que de prendre vie et de m'emporter à la vitesse du son. Eteignant le moteur à contrecœur, je rejoignais Rick et Andy qui avaient déjà pris place dans la cabine du camion. Souplement, je grimpais et me collais contre Rick, la cabine n'étant pas prévue pour trois passagers. Mais pour une si courte distance, nous n'allions pas faire de manière. Et puis ma position actuelle n'avait rien de déplaisant songeais-je alors que les bras de Rick se refermaient autour de moi, afin de rendre notre position plus confortable. Dans un soupir, je me laissais aller contre lui, posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? » nous demanda soudainement Andy, rompant la bulle de bien-être qui s'était créée autour de nous.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais » souriais-je tristement en lançant un regard d'excuses à Rick.

« Dis toujours ! » insista-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin.

« Nous ne sommes officiellement en couple que depuis hier » avouais-je en attendant sa réaction.

« Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? » s'étouffa-t-il en se tournant vers nous, incrédule.

« Andy la route ! » le rappelais-je à l'ordre, ne voulant pas finir cette journée à l'hôpital avant de reprendre « non, je suis très sérieuse »

« Mais vous semblez si soudés tous les deux ! » souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

« C'est le cas. Nous sommes avant tout amis. Et au cours de notre partenariat, nous avons construit les bases de notre relation et avons appris à nous connaître, à nous faire confiance. Je n'échangerais ces quatre années pour rien au monde » déclarait Rick en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Rick m'a redonné goût à la vie. Il a persisté là où beaucoup abandonnait. Il a appris à connaître la vrai Kate, ne se contentant pas de l'image que je renvoyais. Il a été d'une patience d'ange, et pour ça je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Parce qu'il a attendu que je sois prête à m'ouvrir à lui sans jamais chercher à me forcer la main. » continuais-je en nouant mes doigts aux siens, les pressant tendrement

« Tu le mérites Kate, et bien plus encore. Je te l'ai promis. Je serais toujours là pour toi » concluait Rick en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

« Always… » soufflais-je doucement, consciente de toute la portée de ce simple mot.

« Incroyable ! » lança Andy en secouant toujours la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à ce que nous venions de lui apprendre.

Le reste de ce cours trajet se poursuivit en silence, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me reprocher à nouveau d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour laisser parler mon cœur et m'ouvrir enfin à Rick. Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de mes pensées, Rick m'embrassa de nouveau la temps, et je basculais la tête en arrière, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Et tout ce que j'y lus fut de la tendresse, de la confiance, et un amour inconditionnel. Le simple fait de nous donner une chance semblait avoir effacé toute cette souffrance que je lui avais infligée plus ou moins consciemment. J'avais voulu me protéger, mais c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Je nous avais fait tous deux souffrir, et alors que, perdue dans ses prunelles pétillants de bonheur, je comprenais la chance que j'avais, je me promettais de ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner de moi.

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama Andy, me faisant me redresser.

« Cet endroit est incroyable ! » souffla Rick avec émerveillement en découvrant l'immensité du Watkins Glen International.

Dès qu'Andy se fut garé, je sautais souplement à terre, imitée par Rick et ensemble nous avançâmes jusqu'aux bords de la piste. Dans un silence admiratif, nous laissâmes nos regards se perdre sur l'asphalte et sur les gradins déserts qui entourait le circuit.

« Je peux presque les sentir… » murmura doucement Rick.

Surprise, je tournais la tête vers lui et constatait qu'il avait fermé les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quoi donc ? » l'interrogeais-je en parlant aussi bas que lui.

« Ferme les yeux… » m'intima-t-il, et sans réfléchir, je faisais ce qu'il me demandait.

« Peux-tu entendre le bruissement des voix qui emplissent peu à peu les gradins ? Entends-tu le vrombissement des moteurs qui se réveillent doucement ? Perçois-tu les cris des mécanos qui s'activent autour des voitures, les préparant religieusement pour la course ? Sens-tu l'adrénaline envahir les lieux ? Respires-tu l'odeur si particulière d'huile de moteur qui se mélange à celle du popcorn ? Le peux-tu Kate ? Peux-tu voir à quel point ce lieu est vivant, même déserté ? » me demanda-t-il en rouvrant doucement les yeux, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres.

« Oh oui… » soufflais-je d'une voix rauque avant de lui proposer « Et si nous rendions ce lieu encore plus vivant ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il avec l'impatience d'un enfant.

Et sans que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il m'entraînait vers la remorque de laquelle Andy sortait la Viper rouge de Rick qui étincela sous le soleil brûlant, et détournant le regard, je posais les yeux sur la mienne qui étincelait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'elle irradiait, intensifiant l'impression de puissance qui s'en dégageait.

« En voiture miss Beckett, préparez-vous à perdre ! » me défia Rick en s'empressant d'enfiler la combinaison de protection que lui tendait Andy.

En roulant des yeux, j'enfilais mon casque et mes différentes protections et terminais par les lunettes qui m'empêcheraient d'être éblouie par le soleil qui se reflèterait aussi bien sur la carrosserie de nos voitures que sur la route.

« Que le meilleur gagne ! » lançais-je en montant dans ma voiture, plissant les yeux dans sa direction face à sa provocation.

Dans un synchronisme parfait, nous nous plaçâmes sur la ligne de départ, faisant vrombir nos moteurs, attendant que Andy donne le signal du départ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici enfin le chapitre de la course, et certaines reconnaîtrons quelques références au film Jour de Tonnerre, qui m'a beaucoup aider à entrer dans la course... **

** Je préviens que la température de la pièce risque de grimper de quelques degrés, donc prenez les précautions d'usage! **

**A oui, et avant que j'oublie, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4 : **

« Allez les enfants ! Démarrez vos moteurs ! » S'écria Andy dans son mégaphone.

Avec amusement, je le vis prendre très au sérieux son rôle d'arbitre. Je constatais même qu'il avait un chronomètre autour du cou, et que les huit drapeaux de couleurs attendaient près de lui. Nous allions avoir droit à une course dans les règles de l'art. Rick avait-il conscience que ma voiture possédait un moteur retravaillé qui me donnait un léger avantage sur lui car je consommerais moins d'essence que lui, et donc gagnerais quelques tours avant d'avoir besoin d'être ravitaillée ? Probablement pas. Mais sa voiture avait un moteur plus puissant de quelques centaines de chevaux. S'il négociait bien ses tours, il ne se laisserait pas trop distancer. Mais j'avais l'avantage de l'expérience, même si j'ignorais à quel point Rick savait piloter. Et j'étais plus qu'impatiente de le découvrir.

Tournant la tête, je souriais en avisant le sourire enfantin qui éclairait le visage de Rick. Il faisait rugir son moteur, et je secouais la tête en le voyant pousser un hurlement triomphal. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il tourna la tête vers moi, et son sourire s'agrandit plus encore, si cela était possible. Il me fit signe de brancher les micros reliés à nos casques, et j'obtempérais, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir à me dire.

« Alors Kate, prête à t'envoler ? » entendis-je sa voix raisonnée dans mes oreilles comme s'il avait été près de moi.

« Plus que jamais, et toi ? » riais-je en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, et que ce soit avec toi… » souffla-t-il, sa voix prenant une intonation sensuelle qui me fit me mordre la lèvre.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et je frémissais en découvrant son regard obscurcit par l'excitation. Et je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un regard dans le rétroviseur pour savoir que mon regard devait refléter les mêmes sentiments. Reportant mon attention sur Andy, je constatais qu'il nous faisait signe d'avancer pour le premier tour de chauffe.

« Attention Rick, concentre-toi sur ta conduite, la course commence ! » soufflais-je en resserrant mon emprise sur le volant.

« Soit prudente en conduisant, je ne voudrais pas terminer ce week-end à l'hôpital ! » me provoqua-t-il en fixant la route, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

« C'est à toi de te méfier, le virage numéro 4 est traître. C'est une vraie patinoire, humide ou sec. Alors ne prends pas de risques inutiles ! » Rétorquais-je en me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû limiter le temps de course au lieu des 4 heures traditionnelles.

Je retenais un rire en voyant Andy lever une grille au-dessus de sa tête, et dans un bel ensemble, Rick et moi nous lancions pour nos trois tours de chauffe avant le début de la course, Andy agitant le drapeau jaune à chaque tour effectué. Nos voitures atteignaient déjà les 200 km/h, et je me demandais de nouveau si je n'aurais pas dû demander à Andy de réduire le nombre de tours de pistes avant la fin de la course. Mais alors que nous abordions la sortie du dernier virage, Andy agita le drapeau vert dans tous les sens et en voyant la voiture de Rick bondir en avant d'impatience, je comprenais qu'il était trop tard. La course venait de commencer.

« Let's go racing ! » s'exclama Rick en augmentant sa vitesse, et me doublant allègrement.

Relâchant la pédale de freins, je prenais le départ à mon tour, et rattrapais sans mal la voiture de Rick alors qu'il abordait déjà le premier virage. Le soulagement m'envahit en constatant qu'il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et même si sa conduite était nerveuse, il ne prenait pas de risques inconsidérés qui pourraient l'amener à terminer sa course dans un mur. Cessant de m'inquiéter pour lui, je me laissais envahir par les sensations grisantes de la vitesse alors que nos voitures gagnaient en puissance, et que les tours défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Au bout d'une petite trentaine de tours, je vis Rick s'engager dans son puits pour un ravitaillement, et je décidais d'attendre encore un peu.

« Kate ? Tu ne vas pas finir la course si tu manques d'essence ! » l'entendis-je remarquer dans mon casque, et je devinais sans mal son froncement de sourcils.

« Ma jauge est encore à moitié pleine chaton, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! » riais-je en lui faisant un signe de la main provocateur en passant devant lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Bon sang Andy bouge-toi les fesses, elle est en train de me distancer ! » gronda-t-il en remontant précipitamment dans sa voiture.

En riant, je gagnais deux autres tours avant de voir Rick dans mon rétroviseur. Jetant un regard sur mon compteur, je constatais que nous frôlions dangereusement les 320 km/h. Dans une course de NASCAR classique, nous aurions déjà vu le drapeau noir à croix blanche flotter furieusement au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais n'étant que tous les deux sur la piste, et nos voitures pouvant encore gagner en puissance, Andy ne cherchait pas à nous interrompre. Bien au contraire, je constatais qu'il jouait les pompom girls sur le bord de la piste, nous encourageant à grand renfort de hurlements hystériques.

« Alors Ricky, tu t'es perdu en route ? » le taquinais-je alors qu'il tentait de me doubler par l'extérieur.

Il se contenta de grogner, et nos yeux se croisèrent dans son rétro, me faisant rire en voyant le regard noir qu'il me lançait. D'une habile manœuvre, je l'empêchais de réussir sa sortie, et l'obligeais à battre en retraite derrière moi, grimaçant en entendant l'aile droite de sa voiture frotter contre le parpaing de béton. Andy allait nous tuer si nous abimions un peu trop ses bébés. A peine cette pensée me traversait-elle l'esprit, que Rick tentait à nouveau de me dépasser. Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer à nouveau contre le mur, mais me ravisais et le laissais passer. J'avais suffisamment de tours d'avance pour lui laisser l'illusion qu'il avait repris le contrôle de la course. Et puis j'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec lui comme ça. Je devais reconnaître que c'était un bon pilote, et à l'avenir je le laisserais peut-être prendre le volant au cours de nos enquêtes. Mais aussi bon pilote qu'il pouvait l'être, j'étais meilleure que lui. Et j'allais le lui prouver.

Durant quelques tours, je le laissais prendre de l'avance, lui donnant l'impression que je commençais à fatiguer, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, même si nous pilotions depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux heures. Mais l'air de rien, je conservais plusieurs tours d'avance sur lui, gardant la tête de la course, même si j'étais repassée en seconde position. Durant plusieurs tours de piste, nous nous tournions autour, prenant chacun notre tour l'avantage sur l'autre. Et j'adorais ça. Les vibrations du moteur, le fait de foncer sans penser à rien, et surtout partager cette expérience avec Rick, faisait battre l'adrénaline dans mon sang, et j'avais l'impression que nous étions dans un monde à part dont personne ne pourrait nous sortir. Nos regards s'accrochaient souvent, brûlants, passionnés, et le fait d'entendre son souffle saccadé dans mes oreilles me donnait l'impression qu'il était à côté de moi, intensifiant ce sentiment d'intimité.

Baissant les yeux sur ma jauge d'essence, je gagnais mon puits en réduisant considérablement ma vitesse, et dans un mouvement sans heurts, je me rangeais sur mon emplacement, laissant Andy refaire le plein. Contrairement à Rick, je ne sortais pas de la voiture pour me dégourdir les jambes, et dès qu'Andy me fit signe que c'était bon, je repartais à vive allure, revenant sur la piste au moment où Rick terminait un nouveau tour. Je l'entendis rire alors qu'il me passait devant, et je souriais en songeant à ce que j'allais faire. Andy me tuerait sûrement, mais c'était trop tentant pour que je ne le fasse pas. Et rien que d'imaginer la tête que ferait Rick me donnait le four rire. Oui, je ne pouvais pas perdre une telle occasion de rire aux dépends de mon partenaire. Je laissais passer un autre tour avant de doucement accélérer pour venir me placer juste derrière Rick, je lui donnais l'illusion que je cherchais à le dépasser, avant de venir lui chatouiller son parechoc arrière.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il en accélérant considérablement et en me lançant un regard indigné.

« Quoi ? » m'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction.

« Arrête de me faire du rentre dedans ! » protesta-t-il en esquivant habilement une de mes tentatives, faisant redoubler mes rires.

« Je croyais que tu n'attendais que ça ? » le provoquais-je en reprenant une distance plus sécuritaire, arborant un sourire carnassier.

« Vrai, mais pas par voiture interposée ! » rigola-t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

« Allons Ricky, ce n'est qu'un peu de poussette, et la poussette, c'est aussi la course ! » m'exclamais-je en me déportant vivement sur la droite, l'obligeant à venir se frotter contre le parpaing de protection pour éviter la collision de nos voitures.

« Chercheriez-vous à me tuer lieutenant ? » s'écria-t-il en crispant ses mains sur son volant, et d'une habile manœuvre, parvint à reprendre la tête de la course.

Je riais de sa moue outragée, et accélérant de nouveau, je venais heurter son parechoc, ignorant au passage les cris de mon ami qui me suppliait d'arrêter le massacre. Ce n'était jamais que de la tôle froissée, et la tête mi- choquée, mi- excitée de Rick valait son pesant d'or. Toutes mes économies passeraient sûrement dans la réparation des voitures, mais tant pis. En riant, amusée par les jurons plutôt fleuris qui s'échappaient de la bouche de mon écrivain, je me collais à son parechoc et accélérais, L'arrière de sa voiture partit en vrille, et je le dépassais alors que sa voiture tournait sur elle-même. Il ne restait plus que quelques tours, et j'appuyais donc sur l'accélérateur, tout en gardant un œil sur la voiture de Rick, m'assurant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de fâcheux. M'amuser avec lui était une chose, être la cause d'un accident en était une autre. Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il finisse sur la pelouse, devant ainsi déclarer forfait, il se rétablit de façon magistrale, et reprit sa course, faisant rugir son moteur alors qu'il mettait la gomme pour me rattraper.

Un frisson d'excitation me traversait, et je me mordis la lèvre en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en resterait pas là, et je me demandais s'il me ferait subir le même sort. Arriver à ma hauteur, il tenta un dépassement vers l'extérieur, et je me rabattais aussitôt pour l'empêcher d'exécuter la manœuvre, et je ne compris mon erreur qu'au moment où il me dépassait vers l'intérieur du virage. Je riais en l'entendant s'auto féliciter alors qu'il accélérait l'allure, mettant à profit les 700 chevaux de son petit bolide pour me distancer. Alors que nous étions à deux tours de la fin de cette mémorable course, je constatais que la petite ruse de Rick lui avait permis de revenir dans la course, et que je n'avais plus qu'un tour d'avance sur lui. Comme s'il en était venu à la même conclusion, il accéléra un peu plus et me doubla de nouveau par l'extérieur. Je frémissais en le voyant prendre le virage numéro 4 à pleine vitesse, et ne tentais pas de le contrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse dans le mur.

Je ne voulais pas perdre, mais il était hors de question que cette journée se finisse par un drame. J'avais d'autres projets pour notre soirée, et une visite à l'hôpital n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Et puis j'avais encore une chance de gagner cette course et de faire ravaler son air triomphant et ses fanfaronnades à Rick. Il avait visiblement oublié que j'entendais tout ce qu'il disait, et monsieur se voyait déjà vainqueur, imaginant ce qu'il me demanderait. Je riais en l'entendant émettre plusieurs propositions avant de les repousser, ne voulant pas y perdre la vie. Est-ce qu'il agissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il pensait à moi ? Je m'amusais beaucoup en constatant que mes menaces de le descendre lui avaient fait forte impression. Secouant la tête, je me concentrais sur la course alors que nous abordions le dernier tour. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser distraire par ses pitreries et de me faire souffler la victoire. D'ailleurs, le connaissant c'était sûrement ce qu'il cherchait à faire alors que le doux baryton de sa voix me tirait des frémissements de plaisir.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'accélérais, constatant que nous avions atteint une vitesse de croisière de 330 Km/h, et venais me coller à son parechoc sans pour autant le toucher. Je me demandais si Rick connaissait ce petit tour. En souriant, je le laissais accélérer, prenant la même vitesse sans avoir à en faire autant, et conservant toute ma puissance. Alors que nous abordions enfin le dernier virage, je l'entendais déjà crier victoire, et souriais alors que je déboîtais vers l'intérieur du virage, mettais la gomme, passais devant lui et franchissais allègrement la ligne d'arrivée.

« Mais comment est-ce que… ? » entendis-je Rick souffler d'incrédulité dans mon casque.

Dans un dérapage contrôlé, je me garais près des stands où nous attendait Andy, et coupais le moteur avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Bon sang Kate, je devrais t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait à mes trésors, mais cette course était si fabuleuse que je n'y parviens pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en venant m'enlacer, me faisant tourbillonner dans les airs.

« Désolée Andy, je payerais les réparations ! » soufflais-je entre deux éclats de rire alors que la tête commençait à me tourner.

Au moment où Andy me reposait à terre, Rick se gara près de nous, et sortit posément de sa voiture. Je m'attendais à le voir bouder à cause de sa défaite, mais il arborait un sourire aussi large que le mien, et c'est à grandes enjambées qu'il s'avança vers moi.

« Dieu Kate ! C'était tout simplement fabuleux ! »Exulta-t-il en m'attirant contre lui, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

En gémissant, j'entourais son cou de mes bras et me pressais contre lui, lui rendant avidement son baiser, oublieuse de tout ce qui nous entourait. L'adrénaline coulant à flot dans mes veines se mélangeait au désir que Rick éveillait en moi, formant un cocktail explosif qui me rendait plus audacieuse que jamais. Nos langues luttaient pour la dominance, enflammant notre échange. Frémissante, je me pressais contre Rick dont les mains avaient élues domicile sur mes reins, plaquant mon bassin contre le sien.

« Dites les tourtereaux, si vous alliez prendre une douche froide histoire de vous calmez ? » nous interrompit soudain Andy.

« Occupe-toi des voitures plutôt ! » grondais-je en me séparant à regret des lèvres de Rick, foudroyant mon ami du regard.

Rick grogna lorsque je quittais ses bras, et rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard rendu noir par la passion me fit délicieusement tremblée, et je me retenais de me jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres. En un éclair, je me vis le pousser contre le capot de la Viper, et me laisser aller à mes plus folles envies. L'idée était tentante, mais je ne voulais pas de témoins à nos ébats. Donc je me restreignais bon gré mal gré, avant que la proposition d'Andy ne me revienne en mémoire.

« Suis-moi… » Murmurais-je en me saisissant de sa main sous le rire moqueur d'Andy que je choisissais d'ignorer.

« Peut-être devrais-tu partir devant, pendant que j'aide Andy à rentrer les voitures ? » m'arrêta Rick en m'adressant un regard de chiot battu, et je compris qu'il voulait conduire encore un peu sa chère Viper avant de revenir à des voitures définitivement moins sportives.

« Très bien… Je vais aller chercher nos affaires de rechanges et t'attendrais près de l'entrée des vestiaires, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes ! » soufflais-je en roulant des yeux, songeant que j'allais finir par être jalouse de cette maudite voiture.

Il s'empressa d'acquiescer et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de se ruer vers ma Viper, Andy ayant déjà entreprit de ramener celle de Rick vers la remorque. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le moteur de mon bolide rugir que je me décidais à me mettre en action. Revenant près de la remorque, j'ouvrais le petit coffre latéral et en extirpais le sac de sport que j'y avais glissé plus tôt, sachant que je voudrais me changer après la course. Le sac en main, je revenais sur mes pas, et fronçais les sourcils en voyant Rick et Andy discuter avec animation avant de se serrer la main, de larges sourires sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien mijotés ? Intriguée, je commençais à m'approcher d'eux, mais leur conversation était visiblement terminée, et Rick aida Andy à fermer le van avant de le saluer pendant que ce dernier montait dans la cabine et s'éloignait tranquillement, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Il aurait pu nous attendre ! » fis-je remarquer à Rick lorsqu'il me rejoignit, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres, m'intriguant un peu plus.

« Il va revenir avec sa voiture, mais il voulait commencer les réparations sur les VIper. Il repassera d'ici une petite heure ! » me sourit-il en me délestant du sac de sport.

Je l'observais intensément un long moment, cherchant à découvrir ce qu'il me cachait, mais il m'offrit son expression la plus innocente, et je décidais de mettre mes interrogations de côté. Je finirais bien par tirer les choses au clair. Et puis si je voulais pouvoir me doucher pour me débarrasser de la poussière accumulée pendant la course, je ne devais pas traîner. Andy était toujours ponctuel, et je n'avais franchement aucune envie de le voir débarquer en vociférant dans les douches. Grimaçant à cette idée, je pivotais en direction du bâtiment imposant qui surplombait le circuit et y pénétrais en utilisant le trousseau que m'avait remis Andy. Sentant la main de Rick se poser dans le bas de mon dos, je tournais légèrement la tête vers lui et lui souriais doucement. Il me rendit mon sourire, et sa main glissa doucement sur ma hanche, m'attirant contre lui. En silence, je l'entraînais vers le fond du bâtiment où se trouvaient les vestiaires réservés aux vainqueurs des courses. En fait de vestiaires, il s'agissait de petites loges avec salle de bain intégrée.

Je n'avais rien contre les douches collectives, mais j'avais déjà visité celles du circuit, et je n'en avais pas gardé un souvenir impérissable. Et puisque celles des VIP étaient disponibles, autant en profiter ! Et elles présentaient l'avantage non négligeable d'être individuelles et spacieuses. Après avoir traversés un dédale de couloirs, nous atteignîmes enfin notre destination, et le sol de béton laissa place à de la moquette, ce que Rick ne manqua pas de noter.

« Où sommes-nous ? » m'interrogea-t-il en lançant des regards curieux autour de nous.

« Dans la partie VIP » me contentais-je de lui répondre, amusée par l'intérêt enfantin dont il faisait preuve.

Il allait me faire subir une nouvelle salve de questions mais je le coupais dans son élan en m'arrêtant devant une porte que je déverrouillais avant de pénétrer dans un petit salon. Sachant que Rick me suivrait, je m'avançais dans la pièce de quelques pas, constatant que tout y était comme dans mon souvenir, même si tous les meubles avaient l'air neuf.

« Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? » s'enquis Rick en faisant le tour de la pièce, et je perçus une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

« Mon père est ami avec le propriétaire du circuit. Alors quand nous venions regarder les courses, nous pouvions le faire de cette pièce. Mais je préférais être dehors, et papa aussi ! » lui expliquais-je en secouant doucement la tête en voyant son sourire réapparaître.

« Ta mère vous accompagnait parfois ? » me demanda-t-il doucement, après une légère inspiration.

« Non. Elle disait que c'était nos moments privilégiés à papa et à moi. Je crois surtout qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Pendant que nous venions ici, elle jardinait ou lisait tranquillement à l'ombre du freesia. » Souris-je en me remémorant ces jours heureux avec nostalgie, mais là encore, la douleur familière ne vint pas me terrasser.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais la progression de Rick dans la pièce, et souriais avec amusement lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, son sourcil s'arquant en découvrant l'unique cabine de douche. Alors que je l'observais attentivement, guettant sa réaction, je le vis froncer les sourcils, signe de réflexion. Inquiète, je penchais la tête pour mieux observer son visage. M'étais-je tromper sur ses intentions ? N'avait-il finalement plus envie de voir les choses évoluées entre nous ? Non, impossible. Les actes ne trompaient pas, et ceux de Rick me criaient qu'il me voulait. Alors quoi ?

« Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec incertitude, me tirant de mes pensées chaotiques.

Et je comprenais enfin la source de ses hésitations. Encore une fois, il faisait passer mon bien-être avant ses envies, et me laissais une porte de sortie. Il voulait me faire comprendre que nous avions tout notre temps, et qu'il ne me presserait pas pour que nous franchissions cette ultime étape. Et je devais reconnaître que même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe ainsi. Je mentirais si je disais que j'étais certaine de pouvoir me contrôler si Rick et moi nous retrouvions sous cette douche ensemble, mais nous n'étions plus des adolescents, et avec un peu de volonté, nous pourrions nous contrôler. Et puis il y avait d'autres façons de se donner du plaisir qu'en faisant l'amour.

« En fait, si tu promets d'être sage, nous pourrions partager… » Soufflais-je en le rejoignant et en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Kate, je ne… » soupira-t-il en m'enlaçant avant de poser son front contre le mien

« Je sais Rick, mais ce n'est qu'une douche ! » le rassurais-je, comprenant ce qui le tourmentait sans qu'il ait à mettre des mots dessus.

« Tu es sûre ? » s'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue, la caressa nt doucement.

« Oui, je veux partager ce moment avec toi… » Acquiesçais-je en l'embrassant tendrement avant de m'écarter pour l'observer attentivement, et voyant qu'il hésitait toujours je décidais d'avoir recours à nos taquineries habituelles « mais si tu es trop prude, je t'accompagne dans l'autre loge VIP et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir d'ici une petite demi-heure »

« Oh non, trop tard pour vous défilez lieutenant ! Allez, sous la douche ! » se récria-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

S'emparant de mes lèvres en un baiser fiévreux et affolant, il m'entraîna dans un pas de dance improvisé vers la salle d'eau dont il referma la porte avant de m'appuyer dessus, pressant son corps contre le mien. Plus que consentante, je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendais son baiser avec le même passion, alors que mes mains le maintenait en place, comme si je craignais qu'il ne m'échappe. Mais alors que je remontais ma jambe pour l'enrouler autour de sa cuisse, pour le rapprocher plus encore de moi, il posa ses mains sur le bois de la porte et mit un terme à notre échange.

« Je vais faire couler l'eau… » souffla-t-il en tentant de recouvrer une respiration normale.

Dans un soupir de regret, je le laissais s'éloigner de moi, galvanisée par l'idée que bientôt, nos deux corps nus se presseraient l'un contre l'autre sous la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau. Je me mordillais la lèvre en suivant les gestes mesurés de Rick, et gémissais alors qu'il se penchait pour atteindre les robinets et laissez l'eau chauffée, et que son jean se tendait me donnant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Incapable de me contrôler plus longtemps, je m'avançais vers lui et l'encerclais de mes bras, me coulant contre lui. La tête posée sur son dos, je souriais en sentant ses mains recouvrir les miennes. Je laissais mes doigts dessinés des arabesques sur son ventre avant de doucement entreprendre de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le frémissement que mon geste lui provoqua me tira un nouveau sourire de satisfaction, et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je déposais une pluie de baisers sur sa nuque tout en poursuivant mon effeuillage.

Lorsque je défaisais le dernier bouton, je posais mes mains sur son ventre et remontais en une douce caresse sur son torse, puis ses épaules, et m'écartant légèrement de lui, je faisais glisser le vêtement devenu indésirable le long de ses bras, ne résistant pas à la tentation de poser mes lèvres sur la peau de son dos, traçant une ligne de feu le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout son corps se tendit sous la caresse, et en souriant contre ses reins, je rebroussais chemin pour venir à nouveau jouer avec la peau délicate de sa nuque, lui tirant un gémissement rauque.

« Kate… » soupira-t-il en se tournant pour me faire face, et la lueur qui incendiait son regard me frappa de plein fouet, éveillant de délicieux tiraillements dans mon bas ventre.

Me mordillant la lèvre avec un regard sensuel, je me reculais doucement, échappant à ses bras qui tentaient de me ramener à lui, et avec une lenteur délibérée, je portais les mains devant moi, saisissant délicatement la fermeture éclair de ma veste entre le pouce et l'index de ma main droite, et la baissais tout aussi lentement. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que la température de mon corps augmentait sous l'intensité brûlante de son regard posé sur moi. Je m'apprêtais à me défaire de ma veste, mais stoppais tout mouvement lorsqu'il fut près de moi d'un bond qui me fit tressaillir de désir. Je soupirais de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de ses mains sur la peau de mon ventre, et imitant mes gestes plus tôt, il me retira ma veste, parsemant ma peau de baisers incandescents. M'accrochant à ses cheveux, je l'encourageais à poursuivre la découverte sensuelle de mon corps, et il ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à ma requête silencieuse. La douceur de ses lèvres m'électrisait, et je me cambrais contre lui, m'offrant sans aucune pudeur à ses habiles caresses, en voulant toujours plus.

Prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable, je laissais mes mains descendre sur la ceinture de son pantalon, et dans un geste décidé, je le débarrassais de cet encombrant bout de tissu, faisant disparaître par la même occasion son boxeur. Je ne réalisais qu'il avait fait subir un sort similaire à mes propres vêtements qu'au moment où il plaqua sauvagement mon corps contre le sien, et que nos peaux fusionnèrent, nous faisant râler de plaisir. Tirant sur ses cheveux, je délogeais son visage de mon cou et ravissais ses lèvres dans un baiser au rythme endiablé alors qu'il nous entraînait sous la douche. Un long gémissement m'échappa lorsque l'eau chaude me percuta de plein fouet, exacerbant mon désir, et je me pressais plus intimement contre Rick, désirant me fondre en lui. Mais à nouveau, il ralentit les choses, et s'écartant de moi, il se tourna pour s'emparer de nos gels douches respectifs qu'il avait pris soin de sortir du sac avant que je ne lui saute dessus. Il versa un peu de mon gel douche dans le creux de sa main, puis fit doucement mousser le produit avant d'entreprendre de me laver. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller à la douceur de ses mains sur mon corps, sentant peu à peu la vague de passion gonflée et prendre de l'ampleur, et je sentais que bientôt, je ne pourrais plus en supporter d'avantage.

Alors que ses mains dansaient de mes seins à mon ventre, je me laissais aller contre son torse, rejetant ma tête en arrière dans un geste de confiance absolu. Mais un grognement de mécontentement m'échappa lorsque je sentis Rick s'écarter de nouveau de moi, m'obligeant à me redresser. Je m'apprêtais à protester lorsque je sentis ses mains entreprendre de me masser le cuir chevelu. Un long gémissement extatique m'échappa, et rejetant à nouveau la tête en arrière, je me laissais envahir par un bien-être incroyable. Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau dans mon cou alors qu'il se décalait pour laisser l'eau cascader sur ma tête et rincer mes cheveux.

« Dis-moi Kate… » murmura-t-il en continuant le ballet de ses lèvres sur ma peau « Qu'est-ce qui t'excite au volant d'une voiture de course ? » s'enquit-il alors que ses mains s'arrimaient à mes hanches.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de sa question, avant de me tourner dans ses bras, laissant mes mains sur son torse, jouant avec les poils qui s'y trouvaient, le faisant tressaillir et resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille.

« La vitesse. L'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines grâce à elle, et le pouvoir de la vaincre qui l'accompagne. C'est quelque chose d'ineffable, qui t'échappe totalement, et pourtant au volant d'une voiture de course, c'est malgré tout toi qui a le dessus, et c'est un sentiment incroyablement grisant » lui expliquais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« C'est comme l'amour en fait… » constata-t-il avant de me rendre mon baiser.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, et posant mes mains sur les siennes, je l'obligeais à me lâcher pour aller me saisir de son gel douche. A mon tour de le rendre fou. Alors que je faisais mousser le produit tout en m'approchant de lui avec un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier au chat Cheshire, la voix rauque de Rick s'éleva à nouveau dans le silence de la pièce.

« Et dis-moi, c'était quoi cette manœuvre que tu as utilisée pour gagner ? » m'interrogea-t-il avant de laisser échapper un grondement lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur son torse.

« On appelle ça le phénomène d'aspiration » soufflais-je en aspirant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes avant de la mordiller délicatement puis de la relâcher lorsque je sentis la langue de Rick caresser ma lèvre supérieure.

« Et en quoi ça consiste ? » marmonna-t-il en frissonnant alors que mes mains se mouvaient sur son corps.

« Quand un voiture se colle derrière une autre… » expliquais-je en venant me coller contre son dos avant de poursuivre « … elles vont plus vite qu'une seule parce qu'elles se répartissent la résistance de l'air. »

Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse, laissant des traces de savon partout où elles se posaient, et je sentais le souffle de Rick se faire de plus en plus saccadé. Et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler, qu'il n'ait plus d'autre option que celle de se laisser aller à ses envies. Je voulais l'obliger à lâcher prise. Au diable mes bonnes résolutions. Nous aurions tout le temps pour faire l'amour dans des endroits un peu plus conventionnels, mais là j'avais atteint un point de non-retour, et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, être aimer de lui.

« En ligne droite, la voiture numéro 1 accélère à fond pour grimper à 320 km/h… » poursuivais-je, alors que mes mains mimaient mes paroles, comme si le torse de Rick avait été un circuit de simulation « … la voiture numéro 2 n'a pas besoin d'accélérer. Elle prend la même vitesse, et en même temps, elle garde de la puissance » continuais-je alors que ma seconde main remontait à la suite de la première, s'autorisant quelques caresses plus appuyées qui firent gémir Rick de contentement.

« Dieu Kate… tu me rends fou… » gronda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers moi, m'offrant un regard qui me donna envie d'en terminer maintenant avec les explications, et de franchir la ligne d'arriver maintenant.

Mais je devais résister encore. Repousser nos limites jusqu'à sa plus extrême possibilité. Le résultat n'en serait que plus explosif. Même si je ne doutais pas que faire l'amour avec Rick serait comme se retrouver au cœur d'une tornade. Paisible et intense, merveilleux et cataclysmique. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas avec toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était peu à peu accumulée entre nous. Alors posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'embrassais langoureusement, attisant un peu plus le feu qui menaçait de nous consumer à tout instant, puis posant mon front contre le sien, je reprenais mes explications. Avec un sourire, je songeais que c'était un cours de pilotage que Rick n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

« Et puis… » soufflais-je alors que je faisais pivoter de concert mes mains sur son torse, traçant du bout du doigt le contours de son mamelon gauche « elles attaquent ensemble le dernier virage… mais là, juste à la sortie du virage, la voiture qui est derrière déboîte, mets la patate, passe devant et franchis la ligne d'arrivée… » terminais-je alors que je faisais descendre ma main toujours plus au sud de son corps musculaire.

Mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre mon but, la main de Rick se referma sur mon poignet, et avant que j'ai le temps de protester, il se retourna et ma plaque contre le mur de la douche avant de s'emparer avec une tendre violence de mes lèvres. Ses mains vinrent se posées sous mes cuisses, et il me souleva, rapprochant ainsi nos deux bassins, nous faisant gémir d'impatience. Je savais que malgré mes bonnes résolutions, nous avions atteint le point de non-retour, et je devais admettre que je ne voulais pas le voir s'arrêter. Je le voulais, et maintenant. Mais alors que j'encourageais Rick à me faire sienne d'un déhanché explicite, des coups contre la porte de la salle d'eau firent exploser la bulle de passion dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Surpris, haletants, nous nous séparâmes vivement, et sortîmes de la douche.

« Kate ! Dépêchez-vous de sortir, j'avais oublié que les coureurs commençaient à s'entraîner aujourd'hui ! » entendis-je la voix d'Andy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Désolée pour l'attente! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui je l'espère vous plaira.  
><strong>

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lus et aimés cette petite fiction!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 5 : **

Interloquée, je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il risquait de se produire, et me mettais prestement en action, imitée par Rick qui venait également de comprendre. En silence, nous nous habillions rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard mi-désolé, mi-moqueur d'Andy. Le sentant sur le point de faire une réflexion hautement intelligente, je lui lançais mon regard le plus dissuasif, ce qui fit doucement rire Rick qui s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la tempe pour me calmée. Mais je n'étais pas en colère, pas vraiment, j'étais frustrée. Je savais bien que laisser les choses allées aussi loin n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant, j'allais devoir attendre une éternité avant de pouvoir satisfaire cette faim dévorante qui m'habitait. En soufflant de désespoir, je passais devant ces messieurs et avançais vers la sortie, pressée de quitter ces lieux.

« Hey Kate ! Tu as mis les doigts dans la prise? » S'enquit Andy d'une voix moqueuse en me dévisageant, me stoppant dans mon élan.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? » m'étonnais-je en lançant un regard perdu à mon partenaire qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

« Ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux! » explosa Andy en me désignant une fenêtre dans laquelle j'observais mon reflet.

Avec horreur, je m'aperçus que mes boucles partaient dans tous les sens, et précipitamment, je tentais de les disciplinés sans grand succès.

« Bon je vous attends dehors! » s'amusa Andy avant de déserter les lieux, conscient que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

« Rick! Tu aurais pu me prévenir! » M'écriais-je furieusement en lançant un regard noir à mon homme qui riait doucement derrière moi.

« Désolé, mais tu es trop sexy comme ça! » déclara-t-il en venant m'enlacer pour m'embrasser amoureusement dans le cou.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse Rick ! » grommelais-je en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire avant de reprendre « imagine ce que les gens vont penser en me voyant ainsi ! »

En fait, je m'en moquais totalement. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux regards des gens, et vivais ma vie comme je l'entendais. La seule qui m'imposait des limites et m'empêchait de vivre pleinement mes rêves, n'était autre que moi-même, et j'exécutais un véritable travail sur moi pour ne plus me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Que tu viens de vivre une cession torride ? » sourit-il fièrement en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille en un geste possessif qui aurait dû me faire bondir, mais qui me donna envie de me fondre un peu plus contre lui.

« J'ai connu bien plus torride monsieur l'écrivain ! » le provoquais-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Sans prévenir, il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur, venant se coller contre moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Avec excitation, j'observais son visage tendu et empli de convoitise, et poussais un râle de satisfaction lorsque ses lèvres ravirent les miennes. Son baiser se fit exigeant, et il força la barrière de mes lèvres, m'entraînant sans ambages dans une valse passionnée. Agrippée à ses épaules, je le laissais dominer l'échange, me pliant à la moindre de ses exigences. Ce simple baiser allumait en moi des brasiers dévastateurs, et je me pressais contre lui, avide de toujours plus de contact. Ce n'est que lorsque des étincelles apparurent derrière mes paupières que je mettais un terme à notre baiser. Mais peu désireuse de rompre le lien, je gardais mes lèvres sur les siennes, nos souffles haletants se mélangeant. Mon front contre le sien, je rouvrais les yeux et plongeais dans le bleu électrique des siens qui me dévisageaient comme pour me défier de prétendre avoir déjà ressenti ce cocktail explosif de sensations dans les bras d'un autre.

Un soupir m'échappa, et je frottais sensuellement mon visage contre le sien, ondulant contre son corps dur comme la pierre, signe qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas reprendre notre cession là où nous l'avions stoppée, et j'en étais ravie. Au moins n'étais-je pas la seule à être dans cet état d'extrême frustration.

« Kate… » Gronda-t-il alors que ses doigts s'imprimaient sur mes hanches, me plaquant contre l'évidence de son désir.

« On a du mal à se contrôler ? » le taquinais-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« Tu joues avec le feu Kate… » grogna-t-il, sa tête tombant sur mon épaule alors que son corps durcissait un peu plus.

En riant, je décidais de mettre un terme à mon petit jeu, bien consciente que Rick n'était pas le seul sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Reculant mon visage, je souriais fièrement en lisant le désir brut que je lui inspirais sur chaque trait de son merveilleux visage, et je l'embrassais tendrement, lui faisant ressentir la force de mon amour. Il me rendit mon baiser avec enthousiasme, et un même sourire de contentement étira nos lèvres.

« Allons-y avant que ce cher Andy ne vienne à nouveau se payer notre tête ! » déclarais-je en m'écartant de lui sans pour autant le lâcher.

Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, et c'est étroitement enlacés que nous rejoignîmes Andy qui patientait en regardant les stands se remplirent peu à peu des différents techniciens, et instinctivement, je souris en me tournant vers Rick, heureuse de partager ma passion avec lui. Mon sourire s'agrandit en découvrant l'expression d'excitation enfantine qui éclairait le visage de mon compagnon. J'adorais le voir dans cet état même si je feignais le contraire, et le réprimandais lorsqu'il s'emballait un peu trop. Mais je le faisais pour son bien, parce qu'il avait toujours le chic pour se mettre dans cet état d'excitation au plus mauvais moment, et que je craignais qu'un jour, cela ne le conduise à être blessé. Alors je le rappelais à l'ordre, le poussant à plus de modération. Même si j'aimais son côté gamin, je préférais le garder en vie.

« Nous devons partir. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à assister aux essais des pilotes. » Déclara Andy en se tournant vers nous en nous voyant approcher.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé connaître en avant-première la grille de départ ! » soupira Rick avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Moi aussi, mais il faut bien qu'ils gardent un peu de mystère ! » souris-je en entraînant Rick vers la voiture d'Andy.

Le trajet du retour s'effectua en silence, et alors que nous arrivions en vue de l'école de course d'Andy, je vis Rick se redresser sur son siège, et un sourire excité se peindre sur son visage. Surprise, je scrutais les alentours, cherchant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres. Je tentais de croiser son regard, mais il refusa le contact, gardant les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, ce qui aiguisa un peu plus ma curiosité. Reportant à nouveau mon regard sur la route, je croisais le regard légèrement moqueur de mon ami, et je roulais des yeux, comprenant qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se tramait derrière mon dos. Et cela ne m'étonnait même pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentais de comprendre, et la discussion que ces deux-là avaient eu devant le circuit me revint en mémoire, me faisant froncer un peu plus les sourcils. Me tournant vers Rick, je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire, mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, la voiture s'immobilisait, et Rick se rua à l'extérieur, me faisant gronder de dépit.

« Rick Castle ! » l'interpelais-je d'une voix sourde.

Un sourire vainqueur étira mes lèvres en le voyant se statufié au son de ma voix. Visiblement, le fait que nous soyons en couple ne changeait rien à la panique que j'étais capable d'éveiller en lui. Parfait. M'avançant vers, lui je venais me placer devant lui en arborant mon expression la plus menaçante, et j'étouffais un autre sourire en le voyant déglutir difficilement. Derrière mon dos, j'entendis Andy rire, mais je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention, focalisée exclusivement sur mon homme. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, et j'étais bien décidée à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Et connaissant ces deux énergumènes, je m'attendais au pire.

« Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu me caches, sinon je te promets que tu vas souffrir Castle ! » grondais-je en plissant des yeux.

« Tu n'es pas drôle Kate, comment puis-je te faire des surprises si tu me fais subir un interrogatoire à chaque fois ? » bouda Rick avec une petite moue qui me donna envie de l'embrasser.

« Je déteste les surprises » répliquais-je sans me laisser attendrir « Crache le morceau ! »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai demandé à Andy de nous réserver une table dans le restaurant le plus romantique de la ville ! » Soupira-t-il visiblement déçu que j'ai gâché sa surprise.

Et je m'en voulais légèrement d'avoir imaginé le pire, mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, et puis je connaissais un très bon moyen de me faire pardonner maintenant. Avec une petite grimace d'excuse, je venais passer mes bras autour de son cou et me soulevant à sa rencontre, je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres. Un même soupire de satisfaction nous échappa, à croire que nous avions quitté les lèvres de l'autre depuis une éternité, et très vite, le baiser gagna en passion et en intensité, et je sentis la brûlure familière du désir se propager dans mon corps pour venir nourrir le brasier qui s'était logé dans mon bas-ventre. Resserrant mon étreinte autour du cou de mon compagnon, je laissais mes doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux tout en me pressant un peu plus contre lui, avide de sentir son corps contre le mien, et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de me débarrasser de la barrière de nos vêtements. Mais une fois encore, nous dûmes nous séparer alors qu'un imbécile nous klaxonnait joyeusement.

« Cet idiot a de la chance que je n'ai pas mon arme sur moi ! » grognais-je en laissant ma tête tombée sur le torse de mon compagnon.

« De toute façon, nous devons y aller ! » soupira Rick en laissant ses lèvres traînées sur ma tempe, me tirant un frémissement de désir.

Jamais encore, je n'avais réagi à ce point au contact d'un homme, mais Rick semblait savoir exactement quoi faire pour me faire perdre la tête. La seule chose qui me consolait, c'était que je paraissais avoir le même pouvoir sur ses sens. Nous détestions tout deux perdre le contrôle, et pourtant je sentais que dans les bras de l'autre, nous nous entraînerions mutuellement vers des eaux tumultueuses qui nous feraient perdre toute maîtrise. Et j'attendais ça avec un mélange de peur et d'impatience. Ce saut dans l'inconnu m'angoissait, mais en même temps savoir que Rick serait à mes côtés, et que nous partagerions ensemble cette expérience me réjouissait. Taquine, je laissais mes mains glissées le long de son torse tout en m'écartant de lui, et souriais en voyant son regard s'obscurcir comme un ciel un soir d'orage. Sur un dernier sourire provocateur, j'allais rejoindre Andy pour lui faire mes adieux, sachant que nous n'aurions sûrement pas le temps de revenir le voir avant de reprendre la route.

Rick me laissa faire mes adieux à mon ami en paix, et pendant ce temps, il alla ranger nos affaires dans le coffre de ma voiture avant de venir nous rejoindre, partageant une poignée de mains chaleureuse avec Andy. Sur la promesse de nous revoir très bientôt, Rick me guida jusqu'à mon véhicule, et nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison. Etouffant un bâillement, je constatais que l'après-midi était bien entamée, et que je ne serais pas contre une petite sieste. Il faisait un temps idéal pour dormir dans le jardin, et je souriais en me rappelant de ces après-midi paisibles où je m'endormais enfant, blottie entre mes parents.

« Je ferais bien une petite sieste ! » lançais-je donc en observant la réaction de mon compagnon.

« Bonne idée. Nous avons trois bonnes heures avant de nous rendre au restaurant ! » approuva Rick en me souriant tendrement.

« Une sieste au grand air ça te tente ? » lui proposais-je en m'engageant dans l'allée du chalet.

« Du moment que je peux te tenir dans mes bras ! » sourit-il en faisant tressauter ses sourcils d'un air canaille.

En riant, je secouais la tête d'un air faussement désespéré, et quittais la voiture pour pénétrer dans la maison à la recherche de la couverture que maman utilisait toujours, et la dénichais sous les escaliers. En l'attrapant, des effluves du parfum de maman m'assaillirent, et là encore, seul un immense bien-être m'envahit. Souriante, je m'empressais de gagner le jardin, et souriais en découvrant que Rick avait dégoté le parasol, et qu'il l'avait installé, nous ménageant un peu d'ombre. Dépliant la couverture, je la disposais juste sous le parasol, sous l'ombre bienfaisante. Me redressant, je souriais en sentant la présence de Rick dans mon dos, et me laissais aller contre son torse alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras. Un soupir m'échappa alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers dans mon cou, et je penchais la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Alors que ses baisers se faisaient plus appuyés, je tournais la tête, et cherchais ses lèvres avec impatience.

Joueur, il se contenta d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement frustré ne m'échappe. Alors seulement, il s'empara de mes lèvres, me faisant gémir de contentement. Sans rompre le contact tant désiré, je me retournais entre ses bras, et laissais mes mains caresser ses joues pour venir s'emmêlées dans ses cheveux. Crispant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, j'attirais son visage au plus près du mien, et en réponse à ma fougue, je sentis ses mains se refermer sur mes hanches, me pressant tout contre lui alors qu'il nous allongeait doucement sur la couverture. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à embrasser Rick tant je me sentais à ma place entre ses bras. Je savais que nous ne ferions rien de plus que nous embrasser pour le moment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me frotter contre son corps viril si intimement pressé contre le mien, dans une invite explicite qui le fit grogner de désir. J'adorais attiser sa passion, le poussant jusque dans ses retranchements, et je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il quitte enfin son masque de sophistication pour laisser parler la part animale qui sommeillait en lui.

Allongée sous lui, je savourais pleinement la douceur du moment. Conscients que nous ne devions pas pousser les choses trop loin au risque d'offrir un spectacle inapproprié à mes voisins, nous avions fait place à la langueur et à la douceur. Nos caresses se firent plus légères, n'ayant plus pour objectif d'attiser le désir, mais d'apaiser, de détendre l'autre. Peu à peu, je sentais mon corps s'abandonner, et quittant les lèvres de Rick, j'inversais nos positions pour venir m'allonger sur lui. Un soupir de satisfaction m'échappa lorsque je perçus les battements sereins de son cœur alors que ses bras m'enveloppaient, me serrant doucement contre lui. Une main sur son torse, et l'autre sur sa nuque, je me laissais gagner par une douce torpeur, et sombrais peu à peu dans les limbes de l'inconscience. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience, fut la chaleur des lèvres de Rick sur mon front, et celle de ses bras qui se resserraient autour de ma taille, me donnant un sentiment de sécurité que je n'avais plus connu depuis longtemps, alors qu'il caressait doucement mes cheveux en un mouvement hypnotisant.

Lentement, j'émergeais des bras de Morphée et constatais que ceux de Rick ne m'entouraient plus. Mécontente, je remuais, espérant me blottir à nouveau contre lui, mais seul le vide répondit à mon attente. Surprise, et légèrement inquiète, j'ouvrais les yeux pour constater qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Me redressant, je regardais autour de moi et constatais que je n'étais plus allongée dans le jardin, mais dans mon lit, bien au chaud sous ma couette. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte que Rick m'avait transportée jusqu'ici ? Moi qui avais habituellement le sommeil léger, n'avais même pas réagit. En m'étirant doucement, je cherchais mon compagnon du regard pour constater que la chambre était vide. Où était-il passé ? Et pourquoi m'avait-il laissée dormir si longtemps m'interrogeais-je en avisant que l'heure de notre réservation était passée depuis longtemps. Repoussant la couette, je frissonnais légèrement, et avant de partir à la recherche de Rick, je m'élançais vers la salle d'eau.

Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, me brossais les cheveux, et me changeais rapidement avant de descendre. Au fur et à mesure de ma descente, un agréable fumet me chatouilla les narines, et je suivais l'odeur jusque dans la cuisine, souriant en découvrant mon écrivain devant les fourneaux. Il écoutait de la musique en fond sonore, et je souriais en reconnaissant Love Story de Beethoven. Observant le moindre de ses gestes, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, et je me demandais comment il avait trouvé le temps de préparer tous ces plats en si peu de temps. N'avait-il pas dormi lui aussi ? Soudain, comme averti par un sixième sens, il se tourna vers moi, et son visage s'illumina à ma vue, faisant battre follement mon cœur.

« Bien dormie ? » s'enquit-il en essuyant ses mains avant de venir à ma rencontre.

« Comme un nouveau-né, mais pourquoi m'avoir laissé dormir aussi longtemps ? Nous avons raté notre réservation ! » déclarais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que tu as du sommeil à rattraper. Quant à notre dîner, j'ai appelé le restaurant, et le chef étant un de mes fans, il a accepté de nous faire livrer le repas ici moyennant un exemplaire dédicacé de mon prochain roman » répondit-il en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu t'étais mis aux fourneaux toi-même ! » soufflais-je d'un ton faussement déçu.

« Pas cette fois, mais nous aurons d'autres occasions, que ce soit d'aller au restaurant, où de te faire la cuisine ! » rit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux avant de revenir surveiller la cuisson de notre dîner.

Souriante, je le regardais faire, sachant qu'il avait raison. Et puis, j'étais heureuse que nous restions ici, rien que nous deux. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'idée de passer la soirée à composer avec les fans de Rick qui passeraient leur temps à venir nous interrompre. Au moins en restant à la maison, serions-nous tranquille. Je ne voulais pas partager Rick avec qui que ce soit. Après tout, c'était notre première soirée en tant que couple, et je voulais que rien ne vienne gâcher ce moment.

« Et puis je dois bien reconnaître que je te voulais tout à moi ce soir ! » ajouta-t-il, à croire qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Une idée derrière la tête Castle ? » le taquinais-je en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il espérait.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » me rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire entendu.

En souriant, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et me mordillais la lèvre, en songeant que j'en avais au contraire une très bonne idée. Parce que si ce qu'il avait derrière la tête était à la hauteur de ce dont j'avais de plus en plus envie, la nuit promettait d'être longue.

« Kate arrête de me regarder comme ça, sinon nous pourrions bien passer directement au dessert ! » gronda-t-il en m'adressant un regard étincelant de désir.

« Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon » le provoquais-je en me passant une langue gourmande sur mes lèvres, les humidifiant légèrement.

Sans me quitter du regard, je le vis éteindre un à un les feux, puis lentement, il retira le tablier qu'il portait et le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de s'avancer vers moi. En cet instant, le visage tendu par le désir et le regard assombrit, il ressemblait à un prédateur, et je frémis jusqu'au plus profond de mon être en songeant aux délices que son regard me promettait . Alors qu'il tendait la main vers moi, je m'échappais souplement en reculant sans le lâcher du regard. Il grogna de frustration, et recommença à avancer, mais là encore, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'attirer à lui, je me dérobais, et reculais à nouveau jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne heurtent la première marche des escaliers. Un sourire vainqueur naquit sur ses lèvres, et il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, mais sans lui laisser le temps de m'atteindre, je me ruais en riant dans les escaliers.

« Kate ! Reviens ici, nous devons…. discutés ! » S'exclama-t-il en se lançant à ma poursuite.

Mon rire raisonna dans le couloir alors que je me précipitais vers notre chambre dont j'ouvrais la porte avant de changer d'avis et de me ruer vers la salle de bain dont la porte était restée ouverte. Me dissimulant dans les ombres, j'attendais patiemment que Rick entre dans la chambre, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Kate ? » m'appela-t-il en scrutant les ténèbres en fronçant les sourcils.

En le voyant tendre la main vers l'interrupteur, je quittais ma cachette et lui sautais dessus. Sous la force de l'impact et de la surprise, il bascula en avant, et nous nous retrouvions allongés sur le sol. Mon rire se fit à nouveau entendre, et habillement, je m'asseyais sur les hanches de mon charmant écrivain, qui me regardait faire avec un mélange d'ahurissement et de tendresse.

« Aoutch ! Sauvage ! » grimaça-t-il en souriant largement.

« Je t'ai eu… tu es tout à moi maintenant… » murmurais-je en me penchant au-dessus de lui, caressant son visage de mon souffle.

« Mais je le suis depuis le premier jour Kate » répliqua-t-il doucement.

Et sans me laisser le temps d'esquiver son geste, il se redressa et s'empara vivement de mes lèvres. Avec une lenteur affolante, il initia une danse lascive, et en augmenta savamment le tempo jusqu'à ce que nous nous lancions dans un échange passionné, à la limite de la violence. Chacun de nous tentait de prendre le contrôle de ce baiser, où tous les coups étaient permis. Nos soupirs de plaisir s'élevaient dans la pièce alors que nos mains se mettaient en action, et rapidement, nos vêtements se retrouvèrent dispersés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Gémissante, je savourais ses caresses de plus en plus précises, me laissant emporter par la vague de jouissance qui m'envahissait inexorablement, lorsque je me sentis soulevée dans les airs.

« Rick ? » l'interrogeais-je en rouvrant difficilement les yeux.

« Nous serons plus à l'aise dans le lit » haleta-t-il avant de plonger son visage dans mon cou, m'arracha un long râle d'extase.

Ses baisers et ses caresses me faisaient totalement perdre pieds, et je sentais aux tremblements de son corps contre le mien, qu'il était dans le même état que moi. M'accrochant à lui plus fermement, je lui faisais comprendre d'un habile déhanché que je le voulais maintenant. Mais alors qu'il me déposait délicatement sur le lit, comme s'il avait craint de me briser, il s'écarta de moi, et je grondais de frustration et de mécontentement. Me redressant sur mes avant-bras, je le suivais du regard pour voir ce qui l'éloignait ainsi de moi, et souriais en le voyant s'emparer de son portefeuille. Même si je regrettais qu'il ait mis un terme à notre étreinte, j'étais heureuse de constater qu'il pensait à ce léger détail, même si pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en serais bien passer. Et je savais que tôt ou tard, nous y viendrions. Parce que je détestais déjà l'idée de cette barrière entre Rick et moi. Je voulais pouvoir l'aimer entièrement, et ce petit bout de latex allait m'en empêcher. Mais le retour de son corps sur le mien me fit oublier ce petit inconvénient, et avec délice, je me laissais à nouveau entraîner dans les limbes d'un plaisir sans nom.

Alanguie et merveilleusement courbaturée, je m'étirais sensuellement alors que je m'éveillais lentement. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps vibrait encore du plaisir que Rick et moi avions partagés toute la nuit. Et je disais bien toute la nuit. Nous n'avions dormis que par intermittence, nous éveillant pour nous aimer avec toujours plus de passion. Jamais plus je ne remettrais en cause l'endurance de mon partenaire. Il avait été au-delà de mes espérances, et je me baffais intérieurement d'avoir si longtemps laissées mes peurs me guidées, me privant d'un tel ravissement des sens. En soupirant de bien-être, je me tournais pour faire face à mon amant qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. La nuit avait été courte, et pourtant je me sentais plus vivante et pleine de vie que jamais. Et j'aurais bien réveillé Rick pour reprendre notre activité nocturne, mais nous devions reprendre la route, parce que j'étais certaine que Gates n'apprécierait pas de ne pas me voir au poste demain matin.

Remettant à plus tard mes projets crapuleux, je quittais doucement le lit, ne voulant pas réveillé Rick. Je me sentais légèrement poisseuse, et une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus. Ensuite, je nous préparerais un solide déjeuner. Je mourrais de faim, et le fait d'avoir sauté le repas hier soir faisait gronder mon estomac de mécontentement. Mais qui se préoccupait de manger dans ce genre de situation ? Pas moi en tout cas. La douche rapide que j'avais programmée se prolongea alors que l'eau chaude cascadait sur mon corps courbaturé, et que je la laissais peu à peu détendre mes muscles noués. Même après une séance intensive de sport, je n'étais pas aussi nouée, mais faire des folies de son corps laissait des traces. Et ma nuit avait été tout sauf sage. Mais je ne regrettais définitivement rien. Comment cela pourrait-il être le cas alors que j'avais passé la nuit entre les bras de Rick ? Totalement détendue, je me décidais à sortir de la salle de bain, uniquement pour éviter que Rick ne boude parce que j'avais vidé le ballon d'eau chaude.

Alors que j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée, une agréable odeur de café m'accueillit, et je soupirais en constatant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à mon homme. Avec une impression de déjà-vu, je m'empressais de le rejoindre, m'en voulant d'avoir tant tardé sous la douche, et souris en le découvrant, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pantalon, et les cheveux en bataille. Je me mordais la lèvre d'envie, et incapable de résister à l'attraction que son corps exerçait sur moi, je m'avançais et l'enlaçais par derrière, me pressant contre son dos.

« Bonjour ! » soufflais-je en déposant un baiser entre ses omoplates.

« Bonjour ma douce ! » sourit-il en se retournant, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter avec malice « J'espère qu'il reste un peu d'eau chaude ! »

« Un peu oui… mais c'est de ta faute d'abord ! » répliquais-je avec un sourire goguenard.

« Et comment cette soudaine pénurie d'eau chaude pourrait-elle être de ma faute ? » s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil incrédule.

« Si tu étais venu me rejoindre, ce problème ne se poserait pas ! » riais-je devant sa moue boudeuse.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, considère que tu devras partager toutes tes douches avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » répliqua-t-il avant de s'emparer avidement de ma bouche.

« Hummm… j'adore ce genre de punition ! » soufflais-je lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent.

« Le déjeuner de madame est servi ! » rigola doucement Rick en me guidant jusqu'à la table.

Nous déjeunâmes dans un silence serein et complice, chacun savourant à sa juste valeur ce moment hors du temps. Nos assiettes vidées, je débarrassais la table et faisais la vaisselle pendant que Rick allait prendre sa douche. Puis une fois la maison aussi propre qu'à notre arrivée, j'allais m'installer sur la couverture restée là où nous l'avions laissée hier. Fermant les yeux, je savourais la douceur de cette journée et la caresse des rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Mais une ombre vint gâcher mon plaisir, et je rouvrais les yeux pour constater que Rick était penché au-dessus de moi, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Sans un mot, je levais une main vers lui, l'invitant à me rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

« Quand devons-nous repartir ? » m'interrogea-t-il alors que je posais ma tête sur son ventre, souriant lorsqu'il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux.

« En début d'après-midi. » soupirais-je, ne voulant pas voir ce week-end se terminé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer » souffla Rick, se faisant l'écho de mes pensées.

« Moi non plus. Mais il le faut pourtant… » murmurais-je en tournant la tête vers lui pour observer son visage pensif « A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogeais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

« Comment vois-tu les choses pour nous à notre retour ? » me demanda-t-il en pliant un bras sous sa tête afin de pouvoir baisser les yeux sur moi.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait… » Avouais-je, légèrement hésitante.

Reportant mon regard sur le ciel, je songeais à ce qui nous attendait à New-York. La vie serait parfaite si nous étions seuls au monde, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Nous devions prendre en compte tellement de variables. A commencer par la famille de Rick. Parce que entamer une histoire avec lui, c'était acceptée l'omniprésence de Martha et d'Alexis. Mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Mes relations avec Alexis devraient redevenir normales à présent que Rick et moi étions en couple. Ensuite, il y avait les gars et Lanie. Mais là encore, je savais que cela ne poserait pas vraiment problèmes, tant ils attendaient depuis longtemps que nous ouvrions enfin les yeux. Non, nos proches ne seraient pas un obstacle, mais de précieux alliés à notre relation. Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant de Gates qui risquait de ne pas voir cette évolution d'un très bon œil. Mais là encore, je réalisais que cela ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir le soir, surtout si je le faisais dans les bras de Rick.

Non, le véritable problème était la notoriété de Rick. Je ne voulais pas voir le moindre de nos faits et gestes étalés à la une des journaux, et ses fans parler de notre histoire comme s'il s'agissait de la leur. Pourtant, en tombant amoureuse de Rick et en décidant de faire face à mes sentiments, je savais cela inévitable. Et puis si j'en parlais à Rick, il veillerait à ce que le moins d'informations ne soient divulguées dans la presse. Après tout, il avait bien réussi à protéger Alexis et à la garder loin des ragots de la presse à scandale. Il réussirait sûrement à en faire autant en ce qui nous concernait. Et pour le reste, nous aviserions au fur et à mesure que nous y serions confrontés. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant que finalement, nous devions simplement prendre les choses comme elles venaient sans craindre toujours le pire. C'était à nous et à nous seuls de décider de la façon dont nous voulions vivre cette relation.

« Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de simplement profiter de la chance qui nous est offerte sans nous poser trop de questions » déclarais-je en tournant de nouveau mon regard vers lui.

« Je suis d'accord, mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si nous allions passés notre temps entre ton appartement et le mien après nos journées au commissariat » m'expliqua-t-il en pliant ses jambes, me faisant glisser jusqu'à son visage.

« Je sais que tu aimerais que j'emménages chez toi, mais c'est encore trop tôt Rick. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… » répondis-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, craignant qu'il ne prenne mon refus pour un autre rejet.

« Je sais. Et si c'était moi qui venais m'installer chez toi ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu renoncerais à ton loft pour moi ? » m'étonnais-je en me redressant vivement, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Alexis est grande, et n'est plus aussi souvent à la maison. Quant à mère…Alors oui, je suis sérieux. Je ne dis pas que je ne retournerais pas au loft de temps en temps, mais je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec toi, et si pour ça, je dois venir chez toi, j'y suis prêt, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était une torture que de vivre avec toi ! » rigola-t-il en m'encerclant de ses bras, me ramenant contre lui.

« J'adorerais ça, mais je sais qu'Alexis te manquerait. Alors voici ce que je te propose. Du lundi au jeudi, nous dormons chez moi, puis le reste de la semaine, nous le passons chez toi. Et si Alexis veux te voir, j'ai une chambre d'amie qu'elle peut considérer comme la sienne » proposais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

« Adjugé vendu ! » approuva Rick en me faisant rouler sur le dos avant de m'embrasser de toute la force de son amour pour moi.

Nous nous câlinâmes un long moment, souriant comme deux imbéciles heureux lorsque le grondement d'un moteur me fit m'écarter de Rick. Le bruit s'intensifia jusqu'à s'arrêter brutalement, et je fronçais les sourcils en me tournant vers Rick qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? » l'interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vas voir par toi-même ! » répliqua-t-il en se levant souplement avant de tendre une main pour m'aider à en faire autant.

Acceptant son aide, je m'engageais dans le petit chemin de terre qui contournait la maison et donnait sur l'allée principale, et me figeais en découvrant ma Viper garée sagement à la place de ma Crown Victoria. Eberluée, je cherchais ma voiture des yeux, mais elle avait littéralement disparue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Où était passée ma voiture ? Lentement, je me tournais vers Rick, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à mes interrogations, et l'expression faussement innocente de mon compagnon, ne fit qu'attiser ma détermination.

« Castle… » commençais-je en prenant mon ton le plus terrifiant « Où est ma voiture ? »

« En pièces détachées ? » proposa-t-il en reculant lentement, comme s'il craignait ma réaction, ce dont il avait bien raison.

« Castle… » grondais-je en plissant les yeux et en avançant lentement vers lui.

« Kate ? » m'interrogea-t-il en continuant de reculer en demi-cercle de façon à ne pas se retrouver acculé contre le mur de la maison.

« Où est ma voiture ? » redemandais-je en grinçant des dents.

« Partie pour un monde meilleur ? » répondit-il en atteignant la Viper qu'il contourna pour la mettre entre lui et moi.

« Rick si tu tiens à la vie, dis-moi où est ma voiture… MAINTENANT ! » sifflais-je en serrant les poings de colère.

« Tu vois comment tu es ? Je t'offre la voiture de tes rêves, et tu menaces de me tuer ! » s'exclama-t-il avec son regard de chien battu.

Sa remarque me statufia sur place. Que venait-il de dire ? La Viper était à moi ? Cet homme était fou ! Qui offrait une telle voiture sans aucunes raisons ? A moins qu'il ait réellement envoyé ma voiture à la casse. Et si c'était le cas, toutes les Viper du monde ne le protègeraient pas de ma colère.

« Castle, j'adore cette voiture, mais j'aime encore plus la mienne ! Où est-elle ? » déclarais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse de conduire ta nouvelle voiture jusqu'à New-York ! » bouda-t-il sans répondre à ma question.

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Andy ne me laissera jamais emmener cette voiture jusqu'à New-York ! » rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Bien sûr que si puisqu'elle est à toi maintenant ! Tu peux aller où tu veux avec ! » riposta Rick avec un grand sourire de fierté.

« Sois sérieux Rick, je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, c'est beaucoup trop ! »protestais-je en secouant la tête d'effarement.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il alors que son regard s'obscurcissait de chagrin.

« Mais parce qu'il faut une bonne raison pour faire un cadeau, et pas d'un tel montant ! » lui expliquais-je, m'en voulant de l'avoir blessé par mon refus.

« Mais je t'aime, c'est une raison suffisante à mes yeux ! » m'assura-t-il en m'enveloppant de son regard de braise.

« Castle…. » soupirais-je en me mordillant la lèvre alors que mon regard se posait sur la Viper qui étincelait doucement au soleil.

« S'il te plaît Kate, accepte ! » me supplia-t-il presque avant d'ajouter « ça fait quatre ans que je me retiens de te couvrir de présents, alors cette voiture, c'est un minimum… »

« Rick, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, pour ce que tu es, pas pour ton compte en banque ! » m'exclamais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, inquiète qu'il me croit intéressée.

« Je le sais Kate, et c'est une des nombreuses raisons qui font que je t'aime tant. Mais je voulais te faire un cadeau qui te plaise vraiment, qui soit unique, et quand je t'ai vu au volant de cette voiture, j'ai su que c'était exactement ce qu'il te fallait » m'expliqua-t-il en me souriant amoureusement.

Me mordillant la lèvre, je fixais à nouveau cette merveille, et je sus que j'étais perdue. Comment refuser un tel présent ? Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais imaginé posséder un tel bijou, et Rick faisait de ce rêve inaccessible une réalité. Mais je me sentais coupable de profiter de sa générosité alors que je n'avais rien à lui offrir en retour.

« Dieu Rick, c'est le cadeau le plus incroyable qu'on m'ait jamais offert, mais je ne peux pas accepter ! » soupirais-je donc à regret.

« Mais pourquoi ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Mais parce que je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange ! » m'exclamais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Kate te faire plaisir, et voir ton merveilleux sourire est le seul cadeau dont j'ai besoin ! » m'assura-t-il en venant m'enlacer, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Mais ça me parait tellement inéquitable ! » protestais-je mollement.

« Crois-moi Kate, ça ne l'es pas. Que tu me laisses enfin une chance de te rendre heureuse, ça n'a pas de prix…Et puis c'était soit la voiture, soit une montagne de robes et de bijoux ! » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

A cette pensée, je grimaçais avant de sourire en regardant ma nouvelle voiture. Et un sentiment d'excitation me traversa en imaginant le plaisir que j'aurais à la conduire dans les rues new-yorkaises. Mais cette pensée me rappela que je ne pourrais définitivement pas me lancer dans une course poursuite avec la Viper. J'avais besoin de ma voiture.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta précieuse antiquité est à l'abri dans une remorque. Elle t'attendra sagement devant chez toi » déclara Rick en secouant la tête d'un air affligé en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, comme s'il avait anticipé ma question.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu l'avais envoyé à la casse ? » lui reprochais-je en lui frappant légèrement le torse.

« Parce que j'adore te faire enrager. La colère te rend très sexy ! » m'expliqua-t-il avec son sourire de gamin facétieux.

En roulant des yeux, je soupirais longuement en prenant une expression désespérée qui le fit doucement rigoler. Et monsieur trouvait ça drôle. Il était irrécupérable, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il change. J'aimais l'homme qu'il était, et je remerciais le ciel d'en être enfin arrivé à ce stade de notre relation. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je ravissais ses lèvres entre les miennes, laissant parler mes sentiments à travers ce baiser qu'il me rendit sans se faire prier.

« Il est temps de rentrer… » soupirais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

« J'ai déjà hâte de revenir… » répliqua Rick en soupirant de dépit.

« Moi aussi. La prochaine fois, nous viendrons plus longtemps » lui assurais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de m'écarter de lui pour revenir dans le jardin.

« Oui, et nous pourrions venir avec Alexis. Elle aimerait cet endroit je pense » approuva-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

« Je pense aussi. Elle devrait se plaire dans mon ancienne chambre » souris-je, heureuse qu'il envisage des vacances en famille.

« Je crois qu'elle va te demander de lui apprendre à piloter ! » rigola-t-il en écarquillant les yeux d'un air faussement apeuré.

« Je serais ravie de lui donner des leçons de pilotage ! » certifiais-je en souriant à l'idée de passer du temps avec Alexis.

« Tant que tu n'oublies pas que nous avons une course au programme ! » me rappela Rick avec un sourire de défi alors qu'il rajoutait « et cette fois, je vous écraserais miss Beckett ! »

« Et quel serait l'enjeu de notre prochaine course que je sache quel sera mon prix cette fois ! » le provoquais-je en riant devant l'expression boudeuse de son visage.

« Et qu'as-tu remporté cette fois ? » s'enquit-il sans réellement parvenir à dissimuler son sourire.

« Mais toi bien sûr ! » affirmais-je en venant passer mes bras autour de sa taille d'un geste possessif.

« Dans ce cas, nous sommes tous les deux gagnants ! » répliqua-t-il alors que ses lèvres capturaient les miennes dans un baiser qui me laissa pantelante de désir.

Et il avait raison. Nous avions tous les deux remportés le grand prix, et tout ce que j'avais eu à faire, c'était d'avancer sans peur sur le chemin que Rick avait tracé pour nous du jour de notre rencontre, nourrissant son développement de sa patience et de son amour sans failles, m'y guidant sans jamais me pousser trop fort. Il m'avait laissée avancer à mon rythme, chuter tout en étant là pour m'aider à me relever, et grâce à lui, j'étais devenue chaque jour un peu plus forte jusqu'à pouvoir marcher à ses côtés sans aide. Et à présent, nous étions arrivés au bout de cette course de longue haleine, et le prix en valait chaque minute passée. J'avais franchi la ligne d'arrivée la première, mais Rick se révélait être le véritable vainqueur de cette course à l'amour, parce que sans lui, je ne me tiendrais pas ici en cet instant, fixant mon avenir d'un regard ampli d'espoir, et ce qu'il m'avait offert n'avait pas de prix.


End file.
